It's Cinderella
by hacchiko
Summary: Esta historia empieza en los tiempos actuales,.. Gravitation estilo Cenicienta.. onegaii.. una oportunidad..TT-TT
1. Habia una vez

It's…. Cinderella

Capitulo1: Había una vez…

**Resumen: **

**Nota De Autora: **Esto es lo mas raro que he hecho, pero bueno.. espero que les guste.

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, si no de Maki Murakami (a excepción de la madrastra, esa si la invente, y el padre también, ya que… no he visto al verdadero padre de Shuichi, esos 2 personajes yo los invente C=)

**Ah** y otra cosa, el titulo, es como, en los OVA'S, que para el comercial sale la musiquita y luego "it's… gravitation" haha, esta curada, me encanta.

**Esta historia empieza en los tiempos actuales, para que no se confundan.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La familia Shindou, formada por un padre y su hijo.

El padre era viudo, más sin embargo era dulce, amable y cariñoso con su único hijo, Shuichi.

El pequeño tenía 6 años aproximadamente, era delgado y un poco delicado, sus ojos eran brillantes y grandes de un color morado, su cabello un poco esponjado era suave, sedoso y de un curioso color rosa suave, sus pies eran chiquitos, cosa que a el no le gustaba nada.

Cuando conocías al niño, la primera imagen que el te daba era… "¡oh my god! ¿Es un chico? Creí que era niña :|" al menos, es la impresión que se ha llevado la gente.

El padre, pensaba que tanto su hijo como el, necesitaban una mujer, el una esposa, y el pequeño una madre.

Con ese pensamiento, se volvió a casar, esta vez, con una mujer de mucho dinero con dos hijas de la misma edad que Shuichi: Usami Ayaka, una niña que vestía de rosita, y Usami Noriko (NdA: no se si se acuerden de ella, es la muchacha que sale en la banda de Nittle Grasper, la de cabello morado que aquí lo tendrá café, la del 2do teclado creo), que vestía de verde.

Tiempo Después, el señor Shindou, murió, momento en el cual, salieron a flote los verdaderos sentimientos de la madrastra, enfocó todo su dinero a sus dos principales hijas hasta quedarse en bancarrota y con los celos a la belleza de Shuichi lo convirtió en sirvienta obligándolo a vestirse de niña (:O) y lo apodaron "Cenicienta", de esta manera ninguna chica se fijaría en él pensando mal.

Los años pasaban y las dos niñas brotaban como rosas, hermosas en cada detalle, pero solo en lo físico, ya que en su personalidad eran engreídas, molestas, metiches, mimadas, gruñonas, flojas, bueno, mejor no sigo por que la lista es larga; mientras que el pequeño niño seguía siendo la sirvienta, pero a pesar del vestido humilde, seguía siendo una belleza sin igual.

En una linda mañana, a las 6:42 a.m. exactamente (:P), en el sótano de la enorme mansión (o sea… aun mas abajo del suelo) se encontraba Shuichi durmiendo, roncando a todo volumen, abierto de brazos y piernas, con un brazo tocando el suelo y el celular en la otra.

Se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que suena su celular, provocando que se despertara con un pequeño gritito, se sobresaltara y cayera al suelo.

-ouchh… -dijo el peli rosado mientras se levantaba, miro su celular y era su alarma- tonta alarma..

Y sin más la apagó, ya que lo que menos necesitaba era que se levantaran las demás.

Miro al aparato, y no pudo evitar sonreír, aquel teléfono se lo había regalado su mejor amigo: Nakano Hiroshi, al que le decía de cariño "Hiro", lo conocía desde tiempo antes de que su padre se casara.

Bostezo un poco, se estiro tendió su cama y salió rápido de su habitación con un vestido limpio, para ir a bañarse, ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Después, tomo un poco de dinero y salió.

Shuichi ya tenia tiempo de cumplir los 19 años, iba caminando por las calles con su vestido el cual le llegaba a las rodillas, era de un color café, con la parte de enfrente blanca, con mangas un poco mas largas de los codos, traía sus zapatillas (NdA: claro, sin tacón, de eso si se salvó), que le quedaban un poco grandes, eso era lo que odiaba de sus pies, que nunca encontraba un buen calzado que le quedara.

Conocía a todos en la ciudad, y se llevaba bien con casi todos, había uno que otro al que le caía mal, pero no le importaba. Se detuvo en una esquina, esperando poder cruzar la calle, en cuanto el semáforo indicó rojo, salió corriendo a la otra banqueta, llegando, fue al supermercado, como acostumbraba ir cada mes (yo no se cada cuanto tiempo vayan de compras, pero el va cada mes para asegurarse XD).

Terminando sus compras, fue corriendo a NG records, donde se reuniría con Hiro, Suguru (el tecladista de cabello verde), K y Sakano-san.

Al entrar a la habitación, recibió un "buenos días" de parte de todos, dejo el mandado a un lado y se quito el vestido, mostrando que abajo llevaba un short de mezclilla corto y una camiseta amarilla.

-¿Listo, Shuichi? –le pregunto Hiro con su guitarra preparada

-Hai –dijo el peli rosado asintiendo, y empezaron a ensayar la de "Rage Beat".

Al terminar, todos fueron a un café a desayunar.

-¿Y como te ha ido Shindou-kun? –preguntaba Sakano antes de tomarle a su té.

-Ufff.. lo mismo de siempre: a prisas, lo bueno es que puedo darme un respiro todas las mañanas después de ir a ensayar –le respondía mientras comía un pastel

-Se lo merece el _crazy guy_ – decía K

-¡Pero no puedes vivir así Shindou-san! –le decía Suguru

-Claro que si, así vivo desde hace 13 años y así viviré hasta que me muera, la misma madrastra me lo dice día a día

-¿Cuál es el plan de tu madrastra de acuerdo contigo?

-Dice que seré la sirvienta por siempre, si ella muere entonces Ayaka y Noriko tendrán que compartirme, si se llegan a casar, lo cual dudo, tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo para ver que días estoy con una y que días estoy con otra

-¿Y no has ido con los de derechos humanos o la policía? Eso es abuso

-Tres –dijo Hiro

-Tres veces he ido, y ella siempre se sale con la suya –dijo el peli rosado

-¿Cómo esta eso? –pregunto el peli verde un poco confundido

-La primera vez tenía 8 años, le iba a llamar a la policía pero cuando su madrastra se enteró fingió llorar, Shuichi se la creyó y no les llamó

-La 2da vez, Shindou-kun si los llamo, pero ella lo trato muy bien y en cuanto se fue la policía lo mando a limpiar la casa entera 3 veces, sin maquinas o desinfectante, todo con su cepillo de dientes y una cubeta de agua

-La 3era vez, la madrastra se enojo tanto que amenazo al policía y casi le dispara al menso este… -dijo Hiro señalando a Shuichi

-Baka… -susurro el peli rosado

…Silencio…

-¿Y como es que estas desocupado en las mañanas si se supone que deberías ir a la escuela?

-Por que no va a la escuela –decía Suguru- ¿no lo sabias, Sakano-san?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿p-p-pero por que?

-Por que de acuerdo con mi madrastra "estudio en casa", pero lo único que se es sumar y restar

-¿Por qué crees que esta tan tontito? –dijo Hiro

-Creí que era un daño cerebral o que lo habían golpeado muy fuerte… -dijo K-san

-Pues no, pero deberías ir a la escuela, es muy importante que sepas todo lo básico, si no, se te complican mucho las cosas

-Pero seré sirvienta de por vida, ¿de que me va a servir estudiar?

-Solo convence a tu madrastra a que te lleve a la escuela, te compre un libro o te enseñe algo –le dijo Hiro

Más al rato, fueron a casa de Hiro, para que Shuichi se quitara su ropa y se pusiera el vestido, después, tomó sus cosas y se fue a su mansión, todavía tenía tantas cosas por hacer.

Por la tarde, cuando estaba barriendo la habitación de su madrastra decidió decirle lo que había discutido con su grupo.

-¿Milady? –le dijo Shuichi antes de irse, ya que había terminado y debía seguir con las demás habitaciones

-¿Qué quieres? –le dijo mientras leía un libro con los lentes puestos, tenía el cabello suelto y largo de un color café claro.

-Yo.. eh.. etto.. quería preguntarle… si podría..

-¿Si podrías que? ¡Habla ya Cenicienta!

-Que si podría estudiar

La madrastra al oír esto bajo el libro, se quito sus lentes y se le quedo viendo extrañada.

-¿Qué dijiste Cenicienta?

-Que si puedo ir a la escuela

-No. Eso te quitaría tiempo, pero ¿por qué quieres estudiar? ¿quién te dio tan estúpida idea?

-Pues… mi amigo Hiro dice que es necesario que estudie y sepa lo básico, pero el no puede enseñarme por que esta ocupado y va a la escuela

-¿Entonces como se le ocurre pegarte ideas tontas que el no piensa cumplir?

-Este.. no se..

-Esta bien, a lo mejor con eso se te quita lo tonto. Puedes contratar a algún tutor, pero debes haber terminado tus tareas en cuanto tu tutor llegue

-Hai, lo haré… no la decepcionare, gracias –y sale corriendo para terminar de limpiar

Más al rato, se encontraba a un lado del teléfono con el librote ese enorme de "La Sección amarilla", buscando algún tutor, hasta que llegaron las hermanastras molestas y metiches bajando de las escaleras.

-¿A quien le llamas Cenicienta? Si es a tu amiguito Hiro-san, llamale desde tu celular aprovechado –dice Noriko desde las escaleras

-¡¡Ohh!! ¿le vas a llamar? –dice Ayaka emocionada, ya que el ha sido "el amor de su vida" desde que lo vio por primera vez

-No, voy a llamarle a alguien para que me ayude a estudiar

Las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas, ¿acaso escucharon bien? ¿Cenicienta Usami quería estudiar?

(NdA: recuerden que Shuichi al pertenecer a la familia de las Usami, y al morir su padre le pusieron su propio apellido: Usami, y por el apodo de Cenicienta… bueno, ya saben)

-¿Por qué quieres estudiar? –pregunto Ayaka

-Por que si, Hiro dice que es necesario

-Pero eres una boba sirvienta, fuiste una boba sirvienta y siempre lo serás

-Corrección, soy un bobo, no boba, sigo siendo hombre

-¡Tienes vestido, zapatillas de mujer y te haces llamar hombre jajaja! –y se empiezan a burlar por el comentario de Noriko

-Eso no importa, no tengo que demostrarle a la gente lo que soy –dijo serio mientras seguía buscando, ellas se callaron ante el comentario, se enojaron y corrieron escaleras arriba con su madre

-Al fin, silencio –decía mientras marcaba el numero que acababa de encontrar, espero un par de segundos y le contestaron

-_Moshi-moshi, Centro de Educación, Fujimori Tomoyo, ¿en que puedo servirle? _–contestaba una muchacha (NdA: ya se, los molesto mucho, pero entiéndanme, no se nada de eso, solo uso mi imaginación, no supe como llamar al lugar, creo que ni se contratan tutores a domicilio)

-H-hai.. habla Shindou Shuichi, quisiera contratar un tutor… -decía apenado

-Claro, su dirección –Shuichi empezó a dar la dirección y datos de su casa, le dijeron que en una hora llegaría, y colgó.

Se fue al sillón a mirar la televisión, al fin y al cabo, no tenia nada que hacer, sus deberes ya estaban hechos claro, a menos de que le hablaran para que hiciera algo, lo cual dudaba totalmente.

Se quito los zapatos, subió los pies al sillón y se les quedo mirando…

-Odio mis pies –dijo antes de encender la televisión

¿Continuará?...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por favorrr!! Envíen reviewsss!!! Onegaiii….TT-TT

Ahh por cierto, si tienen dudas referido a lo de la casa, la mansión **NO ES** la misma que la de Cenicienta.


	2. Yuki Eiri

It's…. Cinderella

Capitulo2: Yuki Eiri

En un lujoso departamento, ese mismo día, media hora antes…

Estaba un rubio apuesto de ojos dorados sentado en su sillon, con sus brazos cruzados y piernas estiradas, fumando un cigarro, y volteando a cualquier dirección en la que no viera a las personas que estaban justo enfrente de él: su hermano menor Uesugi Tatsuha, el "amigo" de su hermano Sakuma Ryuichi con su molesto conejito de peluche Kumagoro, su hermana mayor Seguchi Mika, el esposo de su hermana mayor Seguchi Touma y su padre (el de Yuki).

-Eiri, no puedes estar así, necesitas una compañera, y por favor que sea MUJER –dijo su padre, quien por cierto, es un monje

-Si puedo

-No, no puedes –dijo Mika

-Desde lo de Kitazawa has estado así, todo fue mi culpa –Le explicaba Touma

-No, solo me agarre demasiadas confianzas, no necesito casarme

-Kumagoro dice que serías muy feliz si te casaras na-no-dah =D –comentó Ryuichi en su forma infantil

-Ryuichi, no –le dijo Tatsuha

-No me importa, no me casaré

-Cada jovencita que te presento la rechazas, debe de haber mínimo una que haya llamado tu atención

-Mmmmmmm…. Déjame pensarlo –se quito el cigarro de la boca, cerro los ojos tratando de recordar a alguna de las tantas chicas que su padre le había presentado… finalmente, los abrió y se le quedo mirando fijamente a su padre- No. Ninguna

-¿¡Como que ninguna!? ¡Explícate!

-Es que… todas las chicas que has escogido.. –piensa en las palabras adecuadas- ..son iguales

Silencio total.

-¡¡Entonces como las quieres!! –decía el padre enojado

-Mmmmm… no se.. una chica original..

-Eiri. –dice su hermana seria- menciona 1 nombre, de un amigo, que no sea de esta habitación…

El escritor se quedo pensando.

-¿Ves? No tienes ni amigos, ¿podrías intentar hacer unos pocos amigos o ser más sociable?

-¡De eso ya me encargue! –dijo Tatsuha con una sonrisa- Eiri se ofreció voluntariamente a ayudar a una escuela de cursos intensivos, será profesor :)

-Eso no es cierto –dijo Eiri un tanto confundido

-Claro que si na-no-daah, aquí tienes tu comprobante de profesor –dijo mostrándole unos papeles con su fotografía, datos de el y datos de la escuela

-Pero.. ¿como..? –Luego vio bien la foto, era un poco menor y tenia una pequeña sonrisa.. definitivamente no fue el, era..- Tatsuha… -dijo enojándose poco a poco

-¿Y eso en que nos va a ayudar? –pregunto Mika

-¿No lo ves Mika? Así hablará más con sus alumnos y compañeros del trabajo, tal vez haga amigos :) –respondió Touma con su misma sonrisa de siempre

-Bueno, al menos eso esta resuelto –comento Mika

-Volviendo al otro tema.. –Dijo el monje

-Te lo voy a deletrear a ver si entiendes "n-o-m-e-v-o-y-a-c-a-s-a-r"

-Wahh.. –dijo Ryuichi con asombro- ¡tu serás un buen profesor na-no-da! =D

-¿Que podemos hacer?

-Tengo una idea, ¿y si hacemos una fiesta? –dijo Touma con sus ojos cerrados y su típica sonrisa

-No hay tiempo para eso –dijo el monje

-Pero.. Eiri-san volvió de un laaaargo viaje, lo mas común seria una bienvenida, y ¿qué mejor manera de celebrar un bienvenida que una fiesta? –todos empezaron a coincidir con una fiesta

-No me gustan las fiestas

-Es eso o te castro –dijo su padre, todos se asustaron ante esas palabras

-Claroo… ¬¬U –dijo Eiri con una gota en la cabeza

-¡Kumagoro dice que hay que empezar los planes na-no-daaah! –gritó emocionado Ryuichi

-Concuerdo contigo _my honey _–dijo Tatsuha- ahora, yo digo que todos tienen que entrar con… ¡sombrero!

-No.. –dijo Mika

-¡Con mascara! –dijo Touma

-¡si! Y con… mmm.. –dijo Tatsuha

-¡Disfraz! –dijo el monje como si estuvieran en un juego mental

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaai na-no-dah! –gritó Ryuichi mientras brincaba en forma chibi muy emocionado

-No, eso es demasiado –decía Mika- que sea una fiesta de antifaces y mascaras, eso es muy emocionante y queda con Eiri

-Me da igual –dijo un poco enfadado el rubio

-Déjenmelo todo a mí –dijo Touma con seguridad

-Oye hermano, mejor vete a la escuela esa, o si no se te va a hacer tarde –dijo Tatsuha

Eiri, como no tenía nada más que hacer, se cambio, se subió a su auto y fue a esa odiosa escuela.

Detestaba tanto su vida, tenía un fuerte trauma después de matar a su sensei a los 16 años y a pesar de ya haber cumplido los 23, no lo superaba, le dolía recordarlo, ya que le tenía un cariño muy fuerte.

Llego a la odiosa escuela, fue a hablar con la secretaria, quien todavía no se creía que el súper talentoso, famoso, guapo escritor de novelas románticas estuviera justo frente a el.

-¿En.. en que puedo ayudarle, señor..? –iba a decirle Yuki, pero este la interrumpió

-Uesugi Eiri, dime Yuki si quieres

-H-hai.. Yuki-san.. –decia sonrojada la secretaria

-Mi tonto hermano vino a pedir trabajo por mí, pero yo no necesito el trabajo

-Ah, si, su hermano, me encargó que si usted me decía eso, que yo por ningún motivo en este mundo y universo lo despidiera o le permitiera que se marchara. Además, el dinero que se gana no es para usted, va a los lugares de caridad

-¿Lugares de caridad? Bueno... –dijo serio

-Gomenasai Yuki-san –en ese momento el teléfono suena, y ella contesta- Moshi-moshi, Centro de Educación, Fujimori Tomoyo, ¿en que puedo servirle?

-_H-hai.. habla Shindou Shuichi, quisiera contratar un tutor… _-sonaba una vocecita y a pesar de que era dulce y muy suave, sonaba un poco masculina

- Claro, su dirección –sacó su bolígrafo y empezó a apuntar en una hoja, finalmente le aviso que en una media hora llegaría su tutor y colgó

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó el rubio sin ningún interés en realidad

-Yuki-san, este será su primer trabajo –El rubio se sorprendió al oír eso, pero la secretaria solo le dio el papel con la dirección y las indicaciones.

En la mansión Usami...

Shuichi estaba sentado en el sillón con la televisión prendida, pero su mente estaba en la luna... ¿en serio quería estudiar? De todas maneras.. seguiría siendo sirvienta siempre... ¿de que le serviría estudiar? De repente, sonó el timbre, se levantó y fue a abrir.

Yuki estaba de espaldas contra la puerta, con una mochila, odiaba ese trabajo... y si Tatsuha no lo conociera tan bien ya habría renunciado. Se quedo pensando.. ¿una esposa? Es cierto, era bisexual.. pero no lo gustaba nada la idea de casarse.. ¿y si se casa y resulta un error? Bueno, existía el divorcio.. pero eso no lo haría feliz.. para nada.. tal vez esa tonta fiesta sirva.

De repente escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y volteó.. se sorprendió al ver a la persona que la abría. Se quedo admirando la belleza de aquella persona.. no podía evitarlo se sentía extraño.. como si todo alrededor desapareciera.. y nada mas estuvieran ellos dos..

Shuichi al abrir la puerta, miro a la persona en frente de el.. Era un hombre alto, apuesto, de cabellos y ojos dorados, con una mirada seria.. podía jurar en ese momento que un brillo paso por esos ojos.. suspiró como una quinceañera enamorada.. fue inevitable.. ese momento estaba congelado.. nadie los interrumpía.. después de un par de minutos se sintió observado, y bajo la cara para que el no viera su sonrojo pero fue inútil.

Era un hermoso momento.. hasta que

-¡¡Cenicientaa!! ¡¿quién es?! –ese grito, que provenía de la garganta de Noriko, los despertó de su sueño

-¿¡Es mi Hiro-chaaaaaaaaaan!? –gritaba la otra

-¡Cenicienta, entra de una buena vez que los mosquitos van a entrar! –ese fue de parte de su muy querida (NdA: si, claro..) madrastra

-¿Cenicienta? ¿entonces me equivoqué de casa? –dijo Yuki un tanto confundido

-¿Qué? ¡no! –decia un poco confundido- así me llaman ellas, soy..

-¡¡Cenicienta!! ¡¡entra!! –las tres al mismo tiempo

-Ya voy.. ¡gomen!.. entra –le dijo al rubio

Los dos entraron antes de que les siguieran gritando, Shuichi cerro la puerta y dirigió a Yuki al comedor, en donde ya estaba un cuaderno, un lápiz, un borrador y un sacapuntas.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? –preguntó el peli rosado

-Agua esta bien -"_no puede ser.. ¿es hombre? Por un momento creí que era una chica.. que tonto.. ojala no se haya dado cuenta de mi reacción.."_ pensaba Yuki mientras el pequeño le daba un vaso de vidrio con agua

-Gomen.. ellas son mis hermanastras y mi madrastra, en otras palabras..

-Tu familia –finalizo Yuki

-Hai, ehm.. entonces, yo.. eh.. –_"¿ahora que hago?" _pensó el niño de ojos violetas, de repente, como que se le prendió el foco- yo soy Shindou Shuichi

-¿No que Cenicienta?

-Es el apodo que me pusieron

-Pues, ni que fueras sirvienta

-Para tu información, si lo soy, trato de ser amable, ¿podrías al menos decirme tu nombre?

-Soy Uesugi Eiri, pero tu dime Yuki –a Shuichi le pareció mas una orden que una petición.. pero no pudo evitar repetir su nombre..

-Yuki.. ¿eh? –Al rubio le encanto escuchar su nombre de los labios del pequeño, pero no lo iba a demostrar

-¿Qué se supone que sabes?

-Pues.. sumar, restar, multiplicar, dividir, leer y escribir.. aunque Hiro dice que tengo pésima ortografía

-A ver, escribe… "Shindou Shuichi es un baka muy tonto y Yuki es muy sexy" –el niño se le quedo mirando inocente–escribe pues, y en manuscrita

-Eh.. ¿en serio? Creí que era broma –y se puso a escribir, el mayor observaba con atención. El niño escribía bonito, aunque en algunas letras batallaba, y su amigo ese tal Hiro, tenia razón, su ortografía era para llorar

-No puede ser que escribas sexy con "i", parece que tu talento la mala ortografía, a ver.. ahora.. dime, ¿quién fue el primer hombre en llegar a la luna, como, cuando y por que?

-Ehh.. ¿Bob esponja? En… una nave.. por que.. ¿era muy bonita?

-Menciona el tercer planeta del sistema solar

-¡Venus! –O.O

-Dime el nombre de un escritor famoso

-¡Harry Potter! =D

... ¿era menso o solo se hacia?

-¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas?

-¡Hai! ¿ya aprobé?

-Eh... no, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy 100% seguro, es de que tendrás que empezar desde cero.. y esto tomara mucho tiempo... baka..

-Wahhh.. ¿Por qué? –dice frustrado

-Por baka.. baka, baka, baaaaka… y quiero que empieces una plana de eso

-¿De que cosa?

-Escribe "Shindou Shuichi es un grandísimo baka y hasta que sepa todo lo necesario estudiara día y noche"

-Wahh!! No puedo estar todo el día estudiando, mi madrastra no lo permitiría

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya te lo dije, tengo muchas cosas que hacer por que yo soy la sirvienta de esta casa

-¿Qué no eres hombre?

-¡Ash! ¡para entender necesitas escuchar la historia!

-Entonces, cuéntamela

-Después de que me enseñes –dijo en un tono provocativo, Yuki se le acercó a escasos centímetros de sus labios, esto hizo que al peli rosado le diera un escalofrío, pero no se movió

-Si así lo deseas mocoso..

-No soy mocoso

-No-me-im-por-ta abre tu cuaderno y ponte a escribir niño –Shuichi entrecerró los ojos, pero suspiro y decidió hacerle caso, Yuki sonrió, le encantaba tener el control

En ese momento, Ayaka estaba por el pasillo y decidió acercarse para ver si era Hiro el que estaba con su tonta sirvienta, se arregló el cabello en cuanto se miro al espejo y continuo, al llegar a la puerta del comedor, la abrió un poco, y al darse cuenta de quien era salió corriendo a las escaleras para ir a la habitación de su hermana y después a la de su madre.

-¡Noriko! ¡Noriko! –decía en voz baja para que Cenicienta no la oyera

-¿Qué quieres? –decía la otra hermana mientras salía de su cuarto

-Yuki Eiri esta aquí

-¿Qué? estas loca

-No, estoy segura

-Si, claro

-Ven a verlo si no me crees

-Niñas, ¿qué pasa?

-Esta loca dice que Yuki Eiri esta aquí

-Esta en el comedor, con Cenicienta, lo juro

-Tal vez lo confundiste, boba

-¡No, si es el! –dijo Ayaka enojándose

-Niñas, niñas, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, hay que bajar y comprobarlo –y empezaron a bajar las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se acercaron y al ver que si era el mismísimo Yuki Eiri el que estaba sentado justo enfrente de Cenicienta, se quedaron boquiabiertas, al menos por parte de Noriko y la madrastra

-¿Ven? ¡Se los dije! –susurraba Ayaka

-Ay.. papasitoo.. –decía Noriko

-Niñas, cálmense, parece que Cenicienta ha hecho algo bueno después de todo, tengo una idea –las dos se le quedaron mirando

Mientras tanto…

-Eso si es mala suerte.. –decía Yuki después de escuchar aquella triste historia

-Lo se,.. por eso seré sirvienta eternamente –decía el peli rosado mientras seguía escribiendo las planas- entonces, ¿vendrás todos los días?

-Excepto sábados y domingos

-Gracias

-No importa, después de todo vengo a enseñarte, ¿no?

-¡KONICHI HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –al escuchar tan terrible grito, voltearon, Yuki se confundió y Shuichi se sorprendió, ¿qué hacían esas dos allí? La cosa empeoro al ver que llegaba la madrastra

-Ay Shuichi, cariño, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que tu tutor había llegado? –dijo la madrastra bien peinada y arreglada, como si fuera a salir a algún lugar especial

-Es que.. normalmente, esas cosas no le importan –respondía el pequeño

-Claro que si amor, eres mi hijo –el pequeño comenzó a tensarse al oír ese tono, de repente, como que entendió que era lo que planeaba

Ella quería que Yuki no viera lo mal que se portan con el para que se fijara en alguna de las hermanastras.

-Ay hermano, eres taaaaan humilde, nosotras te compramos ropa y cosas y tu por usar esos harapos, que vergüenza –dijo Noriko

-Hai, hai, hai –respondió la otra

-Disculpen –dice Yuki amablemente

-¿Si? –dicen las tres al mismo tiempo

-No quisiera ser grosero, pero Shuichi tiene que seguir con sus trabajos, así que si me lo permiten

-Oh, claro, solo queríamos saludar y agradecerle por ser tan paciente con Shuichi –dijo la madrastra

-No se preocupe madam –y las tres mujeres se empezaron a ir, claro que antes cada una hizo algo al pequeño: la madrastra le pellizco con todas sus fuerzas una mejilla, Noriko le piso el pie y Ayaka le jalo el cabello, finalmente, cuando todas se fueron, Yuki volvió a hablar- que molestas, ¿cómo las soportas?

-Años y años de práctica –decía sobándose la cabeza, la mejilla y su pie con lágrimas en sus ojitos (TT-TT), el rubio empezó a reírse.

Al final del día, Yuki se tuvo que ir (:C), lo cual fue muy triste, ya que los dos estaban muy divertidos.

En cuanto Yuki se fue, las hermanastras y la madrastra tuvieron una plática muy seria respecto al famoso escritor, lo cual no fue nada bueno para el pobre Shuichi, quien tuvo que volver a limpiar la casa a pesar de estar totalmente limpia.

Al llegar a su departamento, todavía no podía borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, y es que ver a esa criatura le alegró mucho el día, y eso que estaba de mal humor.

El recordar la imagen del pequeño, o su dulce voz, o sus suaves manos, lo hacia sentirse feliz, totalmente, y se moría de ganas de volver a verlo.. quería escuchar de nuevo su nombre en sus labios.. ver su sonrisa.. ese brillo en sus ojos.. el sonrojo en sus mejillas... definitivamente, mañana será un gran día.

¿Continuará?..

Wahhh.. Espero que les haya gustadooo=D

Dejen reviews pleasee!!


	3. Las invitaciones

It's…. Cinderella

Capitulo3: Las invitaciones

**N**otas **D**e la **A**utora:

Bueno.. este capítulo me quedó largo, espero que en serio tengan ansias de leer.

Ahora, para ya no hacerlos esperar tanto..

El capitulo 3 .

Espero que les guste.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente, Yuki se levanto temprano, estaba ansioso por ir a casa de ese niño.

Eran apenas las 2:00 p.m. y ya quería ir a darle clases a ese mocoso, de repente, sonó el timbre de la puerta, fue a abrir y eran..

-Hola hermano –dijo Tatsuha entrando al departamento

-¡Buenos días na-no-daaah! –decía Ryuichi con Kumagoro en brazos y atrasito de Tatsuha

-es tardes.. idiota –susurró Yuki un poco enojado

-Solo venimos a avisarte que tu fiesta será genial, invitamos a casi toda la ciudad

-¿Qué? ¿casi? ¿a qué te refieres con casi?

-Es que estábamos tan apurados que nos saltamos una familia

-¿Una? ¿cuál?

-Creo que era... mmm.. woohh na-no-dahh –decía el mayor en forma chibi pensando- Uyami, Ukani, ¿Upami?

-¿Usami? –pregunto Yuki empezando a tensarse

-¡Oh! ¡si, na-no-dah! ¿eres adivino o que, Eiri-san?

-No puede ser.. –decía imaginándose la fiesta sin la oportunidad de ver a aquel niñito..- Dame las invitaciones, yo se las doy

Tatsuha y Ryuichi se miraron confundidos, ¿las conocía?

-Demoo.. ¿por qué quieres invitar a esa familia? Los rumores dicen que son unas locas

-Si, na no da, y el otro dia vi a la mas pequeña, una chica de cabello rosa, era tan kawaii –dijo sonrojándose al imaginar a aquella dulzura (n//n) (=3)- ¡y quería abrazarla na no da! Demo.. Tat-chan no me dejó… -y cascadas de lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas de manera cómica (TT-TT)

-Si, las conozco, de hecho, esa niña..

_La-la-la-Love and Joy, kaete yuku_

_Ashita wo kaeteku_

_Kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni_

Empezó a sonar una canción como tono de celular, Tatsuha y Ryuichi revisaron sus celulares, ninguno era, luego voltearon a ver a Yuki, quien se empezó a sonrojar mientras seguía la musiquita..

_La-la-la-Love and Joy mayowazu ni_

_Oikaketai no wa_

_Dareka ga.._

(NdA: esta canción se llama "Love and Joy", es de Yuki Kimura, me encanta esta canción y decidi ponerla de tono especial para Shuichi, haha esta bien bonita esta canción =3, de hecho, tiene un baile)

Finalmente, no pudo más e interrumpió el tonito para contestar, sabia perfectamente quien era, de hecho, puso esa canción especialmente para las llamadas de esa personita, pero no quería que vieran como se ponía con esa persona.

-moshi moshi –contestaba sonrojado pero con su voz fría de siempre.

-_Waahh.. etto.. Yuki.. yo.. ettoo.. _–esa, sin duda, era la vocecita de Shuichi, la cual sonaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-_Yo quería avisarte que.. como hoy no fui a trabajar, y termine las tareas antes.. yo quería pedirte.. eh.. bueno, decirte que.. ¿si puedes.. ehh.. venir más temprano hoy? _–o era su día de suerte o una broma cruel, era justo lo que estaba esperando.

-Claro

-_¿¡En serio!?_ –el rubio alejo un poco el celular de su oído, después del gritito de emoción, volvió a acercarlo.

-Solo si me haces un café, y un desayuno.. me encantaría un omelette –dijo Yuki en broma, ya que no había desayunado por seguir con su novela, pero no importaba, moriría de hambre solo por volverlo a ver.

-_Ehhh.. ¡ok! ¡apúrate!_ –después, colgó.

Segundos después, Yuki también colgó, después se quedo mirando el celular, y susurro "no se la habrá creído.. ¿o si?"

-Hermanito, ¿quién era?

Yuki al oír a su hermano tomo las invitaciones, su laptop, sus llaves y salió despidiéndose con un "adiós" y una sonrisa, lo cual les extrañó demasiado.

Al llegar a la mansión, apagó el auto y se quedo leyendo las invitaciones. Finalmente, decidió bajar del auto.

Dentro de la mansión..

-Muy bien, tranquilo, no te emociones, eres hombre, exacto, un hombre, y el, también es un hombre, lo más seguro es que, no le gustes –se dijo Shuichi hablando solo al lado de la puerta principal, estaba temblando, las piernas le temblaban tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer

Toc, toc, toc (tocan la puerta)

-Es el. –dijo poniéndose nervioso, luego, cuando se pudo calmar un poco, decidió abrir la puerta

-Hola

-La li ho.. –le respondió el peli rosado al verlo

-¿Seguro que terminaste tus deberes?

-Hai..

-¿Hiciste la tarea?

-Hai –dijo con una sonrisa triunfante y orgullosa

-Espero que no saques 5 –dijo antes de entrar

-Wahhh.. ¿no confías en mi, o que?

-No

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

-Tranquilo, no es contigo... –Shuichi sonrió- es con todo el mundo –al oír eso su sonrisa se borro- no te sientas especial solo por que no confió en ti, yo no me fio de nadie –dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla del comedor

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Ninguno. Ahora trae tu trasero y siéntate, hay muchas cosas que necesitas aprender –el peli rosado suspiro y fue para alla, mientras tanto, en las escaleras, se encontraban las hermanas Usami riéndose de cómo lo trataba

-Así nunca serán algo más –aseguraba Noriko

-jijiji, si, totalmente –seguía riéndose- mejor los dejamos solos para que Cenicienta haga el ridículo ella sola

-No.. quiero seguirme riendo de ella

-Yo me quiero ir a mi cuarto

-Tu vete, al fin y al cabo, Yuki Eiri será solo para mí –dijo Noriko imaginándose a ellos dos bailando juntos enamorados (:|).

-¡No es cierto! ¡El me ama a mí!

-¡No, a mi!

-¡Estás loca!

-¡No, tu estás loca! –y empezaron a discutir mientras se jalaban el cabello una contra otra.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Yuki Eiri...

-Kumagoro, ¿quién será la muchacha con la que estaba hablando Eiri-san, na no dahh?

-Nunca había visto a mi onii-chan sonreír así

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz, Tat-chan? –pregunto confundido Ryuichi en forma chibi mientras mordía la oreja de Kumagoro

-Por que mi hermano también lo es n_n

-Demo.. la fiesta ya esta planeada

-Y no la cancelaremos........ todo va tan bien

-Na no da, solo falta que esa chica sea hombre (n//n) –dijo feliz y muy inocente

-Eiri no sería capaz de enamorarse de un chico y disfrazarlo de mujer.. –volteo a ver un jarrón con una rosa roja- ..o quien sabe...

Ya en la tarde, Yuki estaba dispuesto a irse, pero cuando se subió al auto..

-¡Las invitaciones! –dijo mirando los sobres cayéndose de entre los libros -¡demonios! Bueno.. se lo digo mañana..

Dentro de la mansión..

Shuichi estaba cerrando la puerta, satisfecho por la visita del apuesto escritor. Estaba tan feliz que sentía que estaba sobre una nubecita flotante (como la de Goku en Dragon ball XD) y no le importaba que en ese mismísimo hermoso momento en el que su príncipe azul se acababa de retirar, la madrastra le estuviera llamando a gritos.

-¡Cenicientaa! ¡Cenicienta! ¡Cenicienta!

-Ya vooy.. –decia medio ido en su mundo de imaginación, y con su súper velocidad ultra sónica (saben que eso ultimo es sarcasmo) subió las escaleras, hasta que le dieron unos 7 gritos mas, se enojó.

-Mande, Milady –dijo entrando a la habitación de su madrastra

-Haz la cena, pregúntale a las niñas que quieren para cenar, yo quiero una ensalada, unas enchiladas suizas y una taza de té; la comida tiene que estar lista para las 8:30 p.m.

-Si.. Milady –dijo Shuichi mientras salía de la habitación para ir a la siguiente habitación, la de Noriko

-¿Noriko? –pregunto detrás de la puerta como un "¿puedo entrar"

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué vas a querer para cenar?

-Onigiris y soda de dieta

-Claro.. –va a la siguiente puerta y toca- Ayaka, ¿que quieres para cenar?

-Mmmmm... sushi, pizza, una hamburguesa con queso, pollo frito, unas tostadas, unos taquitos, un burrito, una manzana y una soda de dieta, para no engordar

-Ehh... claro –dijo suspirando con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza- bueno.. –dice bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Si claro, para no engordar.."

En el departamento de Yuki Eiri...

Al llegar estaban Tatsuha y Ryuichi en su casa, viendo videos de "Nittle Grasper", Tatsuha abrazando a sus piernas a 10 cms de la televisión y Ryuichi un poco mas atrás con las piernas abiertas, sentado como un buen niño mientras mordía la oreja de Kumagoro.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos en mi casa?

-Vemos un concierto –respondieron al mismo tiempo sin quitar la vista de la televisión, Yuki mejor los ignoró y fue a su habitación, Tatsuha y Ryuichi se miraron extrañados... no les grito, ni los golpeo, ni los saco a patadas... ¿qué le paso? No aguantaron la curiosidad y fueron a preguntarle.

-Onii-chan.. –preguntó Tatsuha mientras Yuki volvía a la cocina por un bote de cerveza

-Qué.

-Eh.. ¿por qué estas tan raro hoy?

-¿Cómo extraño?

-Pues.. estamos intactos, ¿seguro que eres mi hermano o es una broma por televisión?

-Haaaii na-no-daah, ¿qué pasó?

-Y desde que llegaste no has dejado de sonreír

-No pasó nada

-Demo, estás muyfeliz.. na-no-da

-Parece que no les entra bien a la cabeza, ahora.. ¡lárguense de mi departamento!

-Demo..

-¡Fuera! –gritó empujándolos hacia la puerta

-Bueno, ¡adiós onii-chan!

-¡Nos vemos cuñado, na-no-dahh! –fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Al cerrar la puerta, el rubio se recargó en ella, y de repente se le pasó por la cabeza la imagen del pequeño peli rosado, tan adorable, tan hermoso, tan inquieto, tan travieso, tan inocente.. tan.. especial, único, eso era lo que más le encantaba del niño, que fuera original. Momentos después de hermosos recuerdos de ese día, la imagen de Yuki Kitazawa se apareció por su mente diciéndole:

"¿Tan rápido te has olvidado de mí, Eiri-san?"

Ese pensamiento le aterró.. ¿qué había de su sensei? Su sexy y perfecto Sensei.

¿Quién? Ah, sí, el que trató de violarlo, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Lo acorraló en un edificio viejo y contrató a 2 o 3 personas más para aprovecharse de él.

"Suficiente. Nada de esto tiene sentido. No puedo olvidarlo así de fácil, y menos por alguien que acabo de conocer apenas ayer.. pero.. ¿y si Mika tenía razón? ¿y si se quedaba solo? Sin amigos, sin familia, sin esposa, sin hijos... ¡sin perro! No, un momento, yo odio a los perros y a los niños, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Es más que obvio que me quedaré solo, eso no se puede evitar.. y menos con esta actitud de.. " –suspiró- "solo. Sin nadie más."

Y se quedó pensando en cómo sería aquella vida tan fría y oscura, como él.

Quizá la gente tenía razón, como trates a los demás serás tratado.

Después de un largo momento de reflexión, decidió ir a acostarse, ya que no tenía ganas de continuar con su novela.

A la mañana siguiente, Shuichi fue con su lindo vestido tipo gothic lolita, (o sea..), un vestido negro con encajes blancos, parecía de sirvienta, tenía un delantal blanco, una medias blancas y sus típicas zapatillas (sin tacones) negras, al trabajo.

Al llegar, se puso unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla de color azul, y una camisa amarilla de manga corta, tomó el micrófono y ¡a cantar!

"_Suresure Naru Kisetsu"_

_Chachina ai o kasanete samayou ore no kokoro ni_

_Mou ichido sameta kuchibiru abunai atsu ga hoshikute_

_Suresure naru kisetsu ni_

_Zaratsuku ashiato kara jigujigu hibiku rikutsu_

_Kimagure o moteasobu ore wa seisha?_

_Eki ni tatanai mune no taka nari wa chotto osaete_

_Tobikiri ka suru romio mado ni warau_

_Don't you believe mind? yaburi tsunaida meiro no chizu_

_Can you believe lie? shiketa yoru ni mai agaru_

_Shai ni ai o katareba hiwai ni tsume o tateteru_

_Yure dasu aoi mayoi ga tadayou toriko no machi ni_

_Oyobanai mademo chikazuki kasoku maitesure chigau_

_Tomaranai aoru kuchibiru kire sou na ito wa kara maru_

_Suresure naru kisetsu ni_

_Shirokuro erabi chase sasoi komu youni genjitsu_

_Sarusa to karuma ochite michi ni tokeru_

_Don't you believe mind? nodo o itameru daiki no youni_

_Can you believe lie? yoru no shita de agaki dasu_

_Hanpa na yume no tsuzuki ni hasuppa na koe ga togireru_

_Ozanari tanoru kisetsu ni modorenai ore wa furueru_

_Chachina ai o kasanete samayou ore no kokoro ni_

_Mou ichido sameta kuchibiru abunai atsu ga hoshikute_

_Semegi au hitori kirikiri nemurenai basho ni hibikeba_

_Nigasanai hazu no kuchibiru kizukeba kanari setogiwa_

_Suresure naru koro tsurezure ni chikazuki itazura ni fureru kisetsu _

Al terminar el ensayo, fueron como de costumbre a un café, y se pusieron a platicar.

-Oye Shu

-Mande, Hiro –dijo Shuichi tomándole un sorbo a su capuchino

-¿Por qué faltaste ayer? –al oír esto, Shu se escamó, casi devolvía el líquido que aún contenía en la boca, más sin embargo, decidió tragarlo

-Pues.. yo.. etto..

-No dejaste ningún mensaje, _Little boy_

-Si, Shindou-kun, nos preocupaste, ¿te enfermaste? ¿había un compromiso con tu madrastra?

-Bueno, no.. de hecho.. yo..

-¿Entonces por qué, Shindou-san? –preguntó Suguru comenzando a desesperarse

-Es que.. tenía que estudiar.

Momento de Silencio.

2 minutos después, todos se empiezan a carcajear hasta ponerse rojos, cuando se pudieron calmar, se pusieron serios y voltearon a verlo.

-No, ya en serio Shindou-kun

-_Now_ sabemos perfectamente que tú no estudias, así que, _please _–dijo K poniendo su preciada magnúm en la cabeza de la pequeña peli rosada, quien estaba comenzando a sudar frío- _tell the truth _(por favor diga la verdad)

-Demoo.. es en serio, de hecho, antier que Hiro me dijo que contratara un tutor, lo hice

-Eso es raro, normalmente ignoras lo que digo

-Esta vez si te hice caso

-Entonces, tu sensei debe ser una chica muy linda o una mujer aún más terrible que tu madrastra –Shuichi negó con la cabeza- ¿no es un monstruo? –Shu se sonroja y niega más rápida y energéticamente la cabeza, tanto, que parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a caer

-¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh! –"aulló" Suguru- A Shindou-san le gusta su sensei –dice con intención de molestar al niño, pero se extrañó al ver que en vez de gritar que no era cierto, se puso más rojo que un tomate, probando que era verdad- oh, ¿si es cierto?

-A ver Shu, cuéntanos de tu sensei. Es hermosa, feíta, delgada, gordita, alta, chaparra, morena, blanca.. ¿cómo es? –preguntó Hiro interesado en su amigo

-Pues.. de hecho.. no es un "ella" –respondió Shindou volteando a ver a otro lado

-¿A qué te refieres con que no es un... "ella"? –Hiro, después de preguntar, se puso a pensar en un momento a que se refería, hasta que al fin, le llegó la respuesta a la cabeza- No puede ser.. no es un..

-"Él". Es un "él", no un "ella"

-¿Es hombre? –preguntó Suguru deseando no saber la respuesta, entonces, Shuichi asintió

Otro momento de silencio.

-_But.. you_, ¿estás seguro de eso? –el niño volvió a asentir

-Bueno.. yo creo que.. este.. Shindou-kun, no sé qué decir.. –dijo Sakano dudoso

-Yo pienso que.. –comenzó Hiro llamando la atención de los cuatro restantes- mientras el amor sea sincero, no importa si es hombre o mujer, ya que.. no puedes elegir de quién enamorarte,.. y aunque me sorprenda,... estoy feliz por ti amigo –dijo honestamente

-¿En serio piensas eso, Hiro? –preguntó Shuichi feliz de que su amigo le entendiera

-Claro –y sonrió

-Ohh.. Hiroo.. eres tan geniaaal.. –dijo emocionado a punto de llorar

-Cuéntanos como es tu "adorado sensei que pensábamos que era mujer pero que finalmente resultó ser un hombre atractivo que logró atraer tu completa y total atención" –dijo Hiro haciendo reír a los demás, de esa manera, el ambiente se relajó

-_Yes_, cuéntanos como es _your_ sensei

-Si, no seas tímido Shindou-san

-Ok, ok.. les diré como es él.. –se comenzó a sonrojar, ahora todos parecían adolescentes precisamente por el tema

-Vamos, Shu

-Bueno, él es.. alto, es.. delgado.. siempre viste formal, es serio y algo estricto.. también es muy sincero... y me dice "baka" –a todos les cayó una gotita de sudor- su cabello es corto y de color dorado, es lacio y muy sedoso, sus ojos son.. dorados, extraños, misteriosos.. serios.. como si hubiera una neblina que me impidiera ver como es él.. pero es tan.. ay, no sé.. me hace reír, me hace muy feliz.

Sube sus piernas a la silla para abrazarlas, mientras se sonrojaba más al recordarlo.

-Me hace olvidar a mi madrastra y a mis hermanastras, a mi asco de vida.. me hace sentir como.. cuando canto.. que cualquier cosa puede pasar.. que estoy en el paraíso –cerró sus ojos para sentir mejor esas sensaciones, le encantaban tanto.

Todos se quedaron callados, Shuichi les estaba contando sus sentimientos, a pesar de ser un amor raro, era dulce, y muy sincero.

-¡Ay, no! –dijo Shuichi al abrir los ojos, baja sus piernas y empieza a buscar su vestido

-¿Qué pasa, Shindou-kun?

-Es que.. –dijo mientras sacaba el vestido negro con delantal blanco- se me hace tarde, y tengo que ir a terminar mis deberes- se pone el vestido sin importarle que los demás clientes se le queden mirando, al fin y al cabo, conocía a la mayoría de las personas, después, cuando ya tenía bien puesto el vestido, se quitó los pantalones y rápidamente los guardó, ante las miradas normales de sus amigos- me tengo que ir, chicos, lo siento, luego les cuento

Y como si fuera una señal o clave secreta, ellos se levantaron, pagaron y lo acompañaron a la salida; ya afuera, ellos se quedaron parados mientras el peli rosado seguía caminando.

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana –y comenzó a correr con su adorable y singular "toque", entonces, un auto negro que venía en la dirección contraria, se estacionó a un lado de Shu, el vidrio se bajó haciendo que el niño sonriera, después de una rápida plática, la puerta se abrió y el peli rosado entró sin problemas, la puerta se cerró, el auto dio la vuelta y se fue a la dirección en la que la criatura se dirigía.

-... –todos se quedaron en silencio

-¿Shindou-san?

-¡Shu! –dijo Hiro preocupado, y en fracción de segundo, Hiro sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar

(NdA: bueno, creo que los confundí un poco, así que lo contaremos a versión de Shuichi, o sea, lo que realmente pasó)

Estaba Shuichi corriendo a toda velocidad, entonces, se detuvo al ver un auto negro acercándose a él, cuando la ventana se bajó pudo ver perfectamente el rostro de Yuki Eiri.

-¡Yuki! –exclamó sorprendido- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues, esperaba la hora correcta para ir a tu casa y por mientras me daba un paseo por la ciudad, pero, ¿por qué estás caminando solo, y peor aún, con un vestido? ¿sabías que te pueden robar o violar? –el niño se rió

-Tranquilo, es costumbre, todos los días salgo en vestido

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?

-Bueno, necesito ir al mercado, olvidé comprar algo antier

-Sube pues –le dijo abriendo la puerta del carro y Shu sin problemas, subió

-Arigatou –le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, de repente sonó su celular, con la canción de "Sleepless Beauty", de Nittle Grasper

_umarekawareru anata yo  
hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen  
hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada  
meguriaeru_

En cuanto terminó ese párrafo, Shu contestó su teléfono.

-Moshi moshi

-_¡Shu! ¿estás bien? ¿a dónde te llevan? ¿con quién estás?_ –preguntaba Hiro rápido y muy preocupado por el móvil.

-Hiro, estoy bien, no te preocupes, voy al mercado y estoy con.. –se detiene, voltea a ver al conductor, el apuesto Yuki Eiri, pone la mano a un lado del teléfono y baja la voz, como si quisiera secretearle al celular- Yukii.. //

-_Oooooooh.._ –como que entiende el mensaje, y continúa- _je, je, bueno.. eso cambia la cosa.. me asustaste mucho, ¿eh? Pero recuerda, no importa quién sea o que pase, no te confíes, ¿de acuerdo?_

-Ok, estaré bien, no te preocupes –dijo secreteando todavía

-_De acuerdo, confiaré en eso, suerte amigo, usa tus... eh.. "encantos", je, je.. pero no te lo lleves todavía a la cama je, je _–dijo en tono pervertido

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó totalmente rojo como tomate (O//O), pero luego volvió a bajar la voz- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, pedazo de pervert? –dijo apenado, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Hiro ya había colgado, hizo lo mismo y guardó su móvil

-¿Qué pasó? ¿por qué ese grito?

-Era mi amigo Hiro, pedazo de pervert..

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿qué tenías buen trasero o qué? –Shuichi al oír esto se puso aún más rojo (si es que era posible)

-Yo.. etto.. ¡no! Pero.. no tenía nada que ver contigo

-Entonces, ¿con qué?

-¡Conalgo!¡¿yallegamos?! –gritó apenado y muy rápido, quería salir de ese auto rápido para no responder las preguntas del sexy rubio, quién, curioso por saber la conversación puso los seguros.

-Dime –y le dedicó esa sonrisa que hacía enloquecer a cualquiera, incluso a un hombre

-Dijo que.. dijo que.. –lo miró a los ojos, claro que no iba a decirle sobre su conversación con Hiro- tengo lindas piernas –y mostró una enorme sonrisa en la que enseñaba los dientes, como si con eso fuera a creerle, Yuki sabía perfectamente que eso no era de lo que estaban hablando, pero decidió dejarlo ir; quitó los seguros y salieron del auto.

Ya dentro del mercado, Shu le enseñó sobre "cómo comprar", o sea, la calidad de las frutas y verduras, lo que le convenía y lo que no, los precios, las marcas, etc.

Después, fueron a la mansión, Yuki hizo lo mismo de los días anteriores: una prueba de lo que recordaba y el nuevo tema o el repaso del tema anterior.

Las horas pasaron, y pasadas las 5 de la tarde, Yuki decidió irse, en su conciencia, algo le decía que había algo importante que hacer, más no recordaba qué era.

Al subir a su auto, vio las invitaciones y se acordó.

Ya era viernes, el día de su fiesta, y si no se lo decía, entonces sería demasiado tarde, así que se devolvió a la mansión.

Dentro de la mansión, en el salón de música...

-Muy bien, niñas, empecemos –dijo la madrastra mientras comenzaba a tocar el piano, después cantó lo siguiente cantando: _Demoostracióoooooon_

-_Aaaaaaaahhh.._ –le siguió cantando Noriko-

_  
Canto el ruiseñor, canto el ruiseñor  
Aaaaa a mi vida  
Y canto el ruiseñor  
Canto el ruiseñor _

Y seguía cantando, mientras que Ayaka tocaba la flauta, (la normal, no la de lado) pero como batallaba se detenía, luego iba muy rápido, se equivocaba de agujerito y le cambiaba, lo cual, no le daba sentido a la tonada. La voz de Ayaka era un poco grave, y sonaba bien de coro, pero de solista sonaba mal y desafinada.

El gato de la familia, Monokuro, que casualmente estaba en el sillón que se encontraba detrás del piano, (o sea, con la madrastra dándole la espalda); escuchaba (por desgracia) la desentonada canción, pero como 10 segundos después, no lo pudo soportar más y buscó una salida.

Al encontrar la puerta abierta salió corriendo, y como la puerta se abre hacia afuera, la empujó y se cerró, al menos así no se escucharía tan fuerte.

El gato siguió caminando hasta llegar al primer escalón, (estaba en el segundo piso) y se sentó para poder vigilar al peli rosado, quien estaba sentado en el suelo con un trapo y una cubeta llena de agua y jabón; volteó a ver al gato metiche, y cerró los ojos por el terrible sonido que hacían sus hermanastras juntas cuando componían "música".

A Shu lo habían castigado por llegar tarde y todavía, distraerse en el trabajo, ¿qué quiere decir esto? Simple. No solo había llegado tarde como una hora, si no que, al hacer el desayuno, un pequeño ratoncito (quién sabe cómo) entró en una de las tazas que casualmente estaban bocabajo y por estar platicando con el sexy rubio, no se dio cuenta.

Al final, el ratoncito estaba en la taza de Ayaka, quién espantada, lo acusó con su madre.

Ahora se encontraba limpiando el primer piso con un trapo, ya iba a terminar, solo le faltaba una pequeña parte, mientras tanto, escuchaba una canción que le recordaba a su fallecida madre, y aunque no tuviera muchos recuerdos de ella, sabía perfectamente la hermosa mujer que alguna vez fue; pero como sus hermanas la componían terriblemente mal y a parte la ponía melancólico, decidió cantar una diferente, una de las suyas.

"_Anti-nostalgic"_

_Toumei ga, yozora somete (el cielo nocturno se tiñe de transparencia y)  
hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimiichi (ando solo por el camino que conduce a casa)  
Kuchizusamu konna kimochi (cantando para mí, deseo expresarte)  
nemuru kimi ni todoketai na OH... UM... (mis sentimientos a través de tus sueños)_

_  
Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru (vivo enredado pensando en tí; me siento enfermo si no estás aquí)  
tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni, ouh-woah... (y no puedo olvidar los momentos que vivimos juntos, ouh-woah)  
dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru (he olvidado a mi corazón, poco a poco hiere sin su resplandor)  
toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru (continuo aquí, bajo el cielo estrellado buscado tu sombra)_

No pudo continuar con el resto de la canción, por que al abrir los ojos miró huellas de gato por todo el primer piso.

-No.. puede.. ser –media hora de limpieza tirada a la basura, miró al gato "inocente" con toda la furia que sentía en su corazón, se levantó y lanzó el trapo- ¡Monokuro! ¡maldito gato! –el animal, cuando escuchó su nombre, se volteó y se fue tranquilamente brincando- ¡ahora sí! ¡ni creas que te la perdonaré animal!

-¿Así desquitas tu furia? ¿con un inocente gatito? –dijo una voz seria pero un poco divertida a la vez

-¿Yuki? ¿no deberías estar en tu casa ahora? ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo mientras se dirigía a Yuki y su enojo se desaparecía como por arte de magia

-Vaya, linda manera de saludar a la gente –dijo el rubio con sarcasmo- no importa, escucha, olvidé decirte algo importante

-¿De veras? ¿qué es?

-Mira.. mi familia planeó una fiesta para que me consiga una prometida –Shuichi se le quedó mirando sin entender bien que le quería decir- y, en serio me encantaría que fueras –le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras una enorme comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro del niño

-¿Es en serio? ¿no bromeas, Yuki? –le dijo ilusionado

-No, no es broma, en serio quiero que vayas –de repente, la hermosa sonrisa del menor comenzó a desaparecer- ¿qué pasa? ¿dije algo malo?

-No.. es solo, que no creo que me dejen ir..

-Para eso esta esto –le muestra 4 invitaciones en su mano derecha

-¿Quieres que ellas vayan también? Que vergüenza.. ¡estás loco!

-Tienes grandes motivos por los cuales ir, eres parte de esta ciudad, de esta familia, la invitación dice claramente "no faltes", además.. me aseguraré de que vayas

-¿Qué? ¿cómo?

-Tendré guardias de seguridad en la puerta, y no las dejarán entrar sin ti, en otras palabras, eres su boleto de entrada –la sonrisa del peli rosado vuelve a aparecer, pero esta vez con un gran brillo de ilusión- prométeme que irás

-Haré todo para ir –se da la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras mientras leía los datos

-Espera –al llamado de su amor platónico (si, claro) se detuvo y volteó a verlo

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Una cosita más, pequeña pero muy, muy importante.. –Shu se le queda mirando a los ojos tratando de descifrar el mensaje- tienes que ir con vestido

2 minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué?

-Ya oíste, tienes que llevar un vestido

-Pero.. ¿por qué?

-Por qué debo elegir una PROMETIDA, o sea que tiene que ser una mujer.. pero yo te quiero a ti, ¿entiendes? –el niño se sonrojó mientras bajaba la mirada..

-H-hai.. –iba a decir algo pero unos labios lo tomaron por sorpresa y no tuvo tiempo de responder.

Su primer beso. Con el hombre del que estaba enamorado. Un sueño hecho realidad y sin desearlo, al menos no consciente.

Segundos después, ese dulce beso fue interrumpido, más sin embargo, recordado por siempre, por parte de ambos.

-Me tengo que ir. Suerte –y con una sonrisa, se fue.

-Adiós –dijo sonrojado

-Miiiiiaaaaaaaauuuuu.. –maulló el gato de la familia Usami, pero Usami Cenicienta lo ignoró, leyó otra vez las invitaciones, volteó para arriba escuchando a Noriko sacar un pollito desde el fondo de la garganta al cantar "mi viiiidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa".

-Creo que tendré que interrumpir al ruiseñor un momento –y decidido subió las escaleras.

¿Continuará?..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**N**otas **D**e la **A**utora:

Gomen Esmeralda-chan, por tardar tanto. la estrés me controla :S.

Espero que te guste.

wii=3


	4. Yo quiero ir

It's…. Cinderella

Capitulo4: Yo quiero ir

Mientras tanto, en el salón de música...

Ayaka tocaba y Noriko cantaba, y de momento, Ayaka se confundió de nota y rápido trato de arreglar ese error volviendo a tocar esa misma parte de la canción, de esa manera confundió a Noriko, y esta última, llena de furia le pegó en la cabeza.

-¡Aaaau! –gritó Ayaka adolorida mientras se sobaba la cabeza- ¿por qué me pegas?

-¿¡Cómo que por qué!? ¡te equivocaste tonta! ¡y tus errores me hacen ver mal por que arruinan mi perfección! –y cuando iba a volver a cantar, la chica de vestido rosa le pega con la flauta, y Noriko aún más enfurecida le pisa el pie con el puro tacón (ouuch,..).

-¡Niñas, niñas! –se detienen para prestarle atención a su madre- ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho lo mismo? Cordura, en cualquier momento, cordura –y cuando levantó las manos para volver a tocas el piano, el "toc, toc" de la puerta la interrumpió, lo cual la hizo enfurecer, bajó los brazos con brusquedad y gritó- ¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ?!

Se abre la puerta, y es Usami Cenicienta.

-¿¡CENICIENTA CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO NOS INTERRUMPAS!?

-Lo siento mucho milady, demo, esto es muy urgente –dijo mostrando tres de las cuatro invitaciones, o sea, escondió la otra en uno de sus bolsillos; "no le daré mi invitación a la vieja loca de mi madrastra, capaz que me engañe y salga con mi única oportunidad de ir al baile de Yuki", pensó Cenicienta.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó más calmada al ver los tres sobres

-¡Son mías! –gritó Noriko al leer "Yuki Eiri" en los sobres

-¡No, son mías! –y las dos fueron a arrebatarle las invitaciones a Cenicienta, la madrastra les quitó una, por lo tanto cada carta la leía cada persona.

-Estás invitado a mi baile,.. –leyó Noriko

-Viernes a las 8 p.m. en el salón "Diamante".. –le siguió Ayaka, mientras más leían, más sonreían

-El tema es: "máscaras y antifaces"... –continuó la madrastra

-No faltes –concluyeron las tres

-La fiesta es hoy, y ya son las 4:35, niñas no pierdan el tiempo

-¡Oh, madre! hay que prepararnos, mi príncipe me espera –dice Ayaka

-¡Callate! El es mío, y es obvio que sin mí no podrán entrar

-¡Erro-or! A la que espera es a mí

-Las dos se equivocan –Las tres mujeres voltean a ver al niño de vestido que se atrevió a decir la verdad: Usami Cenicienta.

-Cenicienta, ya te puedes retirar por que, obviamente, no estás incluido en este tema

-Claro que si. Esas invitaciones me las dio mi sensei, me dijo él mismo que quiere verme en esa fiesta y tengo todo el derecho de ir –las hermanastras se espantaron ante la pequeña posibilidad de que su madre aceptara

-¡No madre, que no vaya! –gritaba casi llorando Ayaka mientras jalaba el vestido de la madrastra

-¡Esto no es justo, madre! ¡Te odiaré si dejas que vaya! –gritaba la otra

-A ver Cenicienta, dime tus argumentos por los que tienes derecho a ir a esta fiesta

-Primero, soy parte de esta familia; segundo, esa invitación dice claramente "no faltes" y tercero, mi sensei dijo que no las dejaría entrar si no estoy yo con ustedes, así que prácticamente, soy su boleto de entrada

-De acuerdo Cenicienta, no encuentro alguna razón por la que no tengas que ir –Shuichi empezó a sonreír- solo si terminas tus deberes primero..

-Lo haré milady..

-Y tienes que buscarte un lindo traje..

-¿Traje, milady?

-Si, no puedo permitir que vayas en un vestido como un hipócrita o un farsante, nos quedarías mal

-Claro milady, no la decepcionaré.. –y se fue con más entusiasmo que nunca a limpiar, mientras buscaba su teléfono celular

-Suficiente, es oficial madre, te odio –le dijo Noriko enojada

-Dije que solo SI termina sus deberes –las hijas, al entender la idea de su madre, sonrieron cruelmente- niñas, tienen que pedir lo mejor que puedan..

En el primer piso..

Se encontraba Shuichi emocionado, marcando desde su celular a su querido amigo de la infancia para contarle la gran noticia, mientras buscaba entre sus ropas algo lindo.

Un momento.

Yuki dijo que tenía que ir con vestido.

Su madrastra dijo que tenía que ir con traje.

¿Cómo iba a ir?

Un nuevo problema.

-_Moshi moshi _–respondió la totalmente familiar y especial voz de Hiro al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ah, Hiro, soy yo, ¿qué crees? Hay una.. –y fue interrumpido por su amigo

-_¿Fiesta hoy a las 8:00 p.m., hecha para Yuki Eiri, quien invitó a toda la ciudad?_

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-_Por que yo también estoy invitado tonto.. y Crawd va a ir... n//n_ –dijo totalmente embobado en tono de adolescente enamorada.

¿Por qué?

Simplemente por que realmente lo estaba, más sin embargo no se le había declarado, y aunque lo hiciera, su amor sería imposible por que Crawd (K-san) estaba casado, ¡y hasta tenía un hijo!

-_¡Digo, digo! Suguru también va a ir y Sakano-san, todos // _-dijo totalmente apenado al darse cuenta de su declaración inconsciente por teléfono

-Ha ha, tranquilo Hiro, no hay problema, no le diré a nadie.. además ya me habías dicho

-_Ahh.. si es cierto . insisto Shu, no le digas a nadie.._

-Entonces dile tú

-_¿Estás loco? Él es tan feliz, con su hermosa esposa y su dulce hijo.. yo no puedo darle tanta felicidad.. nunca podría.. u.u_

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-_Es lógica.. cambiando drásticamente de tema, ¿qué me ibas a contar?_

-Ahh si, mi madrastra me dejó ir, pero tengo que terminar la limpieza y conseguirme algo lindo

-_¿Qué? ¿Te dejó ir? Algo debe de estar mal, yo creí que me llamabas para ayudarte a escapar_

-No. Pero tengo un gran problema. Mi madrastra quiere que vaya con traje, pero Yuki dijo que necesita, y en serio necesita que lleve vestido, el problema es que no se que llevar

-_Simple, llevate el traje, ya cuando llegues a la fiesta ve al baño y ponte el vestido. Fácil_

-Oh Hiro, eres tan listo –podía imaginarse perfectamente una enorme sonrisa de su amigo Hiroshi- esa es otra razón por la que eres perfecto para K-san 9,9 –dijo sonriendo al escuchar como Hiro comenzaba a balbucear

-_Yo.. etto.. ay.. si.. pero.. datte.. ¡waaaaaaah!// _-gritó apenado de forma "uke", y Shuichi al oírlo se puso a reír

(NdA: para los que no saben que es "uke", es como la "niñita" en la relación yaoi, es el que se deja llevar por el Seme, que es el que maneja la relación, por ejemplo: en la pareja de Yuki y Shuichi, Yuki es el seme, Shuichi es el uke; en la de K y Hiro, K es el seme y Hiro es el uke)

-_¡No te rías!_

-Si me río –y siguió, minutos después, dejó de reír, ya había sido suficiente

Siguió buscando, hasta que encontró un traje de su padre, se lo midió y se miró al espejo, le quedaba un poco grande, cosa que lo hacía ver más adorable.

Se quitó el traje para no ensuciarlo y buscó en una bolsa que estaba al fondo de su armario, entre la ropa de su madre, un vestido, encontró uno morado que llegaba hasta el piso con mangas largas, con el cuello en forma de "V", y la espalda descubierta; se lo iba a medir pero..

-¡Cenicienta! –le llamaban de la habitación de Noriko

-Hiro, tengo que colgar, la madrastra me habla del otro cuarto

-_Buena suerte amigo, ¿quieres que vaya por ti?_

-No, estaré bien, gracias, te veo al rato –y colgó

En casa de Hiro..

-No lo creo.. tengo un mal presentimiento.. –dijo colgando.

La verdad era que estaba preocupado por su amigo, su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria... no podía descuidarlo así, y menos tratándose de las "garras" de la temible madrastra.

Fue abajo a comer, tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

-_¿Moshi moshi? _–respondió una voz mayor y madura, al oírla, Hiro se puso nervioso y se sonrojó

-Holaa... K-san.. yo.. etto.. –tragó saliva- ¿vas a ir al.. baile de hoy?

-_¿Al de Yuki-san? ¡_Of course_! Toda la "_city_" está invitada, ¿_and you_?_

-Cla-claro.. o//o haha, yo.. etto.. ¿c-con-con.. quién irás? –preguntó tartamudeando de los nervios

-_Pues.. solo_

-¿Solo? ¿por qué? ¿y tu esposa? ¿y tu niño?

-_Mi esposa fue a casa de su hermana, me dijo, y no se permiten_ kids_, haha, _but_, aun así, el va a estar en una fiesta de pijamadas, ¿_and you_?_

-Ohh.. también.. Shu va a ir con su familastra

-_Ja, ja, ja, hey, ¿y si tu y yo vamos juntos? Más fácil, ¿no crees?_

-Si, es una.. gran.. idea..

-_¿A qué horas voy por ti, eh, _pretty guy_? _–Hiro se sonroja aún más por las palabras del rubio

-Yo.. no sé –y se ríe tontamente

-_Ok, mmmm.. ¿15 para las 8?_

-Por supuesto, está bien, bueno.. por mí, pero si por ti no.. bueno, este,.,.. yo.. tú.. ¡tú sabes! // -gritó desesperado, ¿cómo podía ponerse tan nervioso por teléfono? Entonces escuchó esa risa tan tranquila y relajante, que logró calmarlo.

-_Ok, ok, entonces, prepárate por que Crawd va en camino ja, ja, ¡oh! No me he cambiado, mejor me apuro, bye_-y cuelga.

-Bye.

¿Por qué siempre soy el último en colgar?

No importa. No te ilusiones, recuerda que el tiene esposa, un hijo, una felicidad, una vida.

No puedes entrar en ese mundo.

Esa no es tu historia ni tu final feliz, y lo máximo que puedes ser es un amigo.

Pensaba mientras colgaba el teléfono.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" pensó el chico de cabello café rojizo.

En la Mansión Usami...

Decir "muy ocupada" era poco para el caso de Shindou Shuichi; necesitaba limpiar los pisos (otra vez), los trastes, la cocina, las escaleras, el baño, las paredes, los techos, la cochera, la ropa, los desechos del gato, acomodar la ropa, el refrigerador, y muchas cosas más, pero a parte, tenía que preparar la ropa que sus hermanastras y madrastra se iban a poner, lo cual era difícil por que, primero decían una cosa y luego cambiaban de opinión.

-¡Yo quiero este vestido! ¡Cenicienta, lávalo! –se lo lanzó Ayaka

-¡Yo quiero estas zapatillas! ¡Cenicienta, límpialas! –las lanzó, lo bueno es que cayó en sus brazos, aunque le hicieron una cortada, por que los tacones eran de punta, si le hubieran dado a la cabeza entonces adiós a la protagonista.

-¡Cenicientaa! ¡Necesito mi diadema! ¡la rosita, búscala!

Shindou ya se iba a retirar, cuando, la voz de su madrastra la interrumpió.

-¿Cenicienta?

-¿Si, milady?

-Cuando termines de hacer eso, necesito que vayas al comedor, hay un par de tareas esperándote

-Si, milady

-Ah, y nos avisas cuando falten 10 para las 8

-Si, milady –dijo retirándose.

No era justo, a él siempre le tocaba limpiar, ¿no podían estar un día sin ser pediches? En ese momento, se dio cuenta de los planes de su madrastra; entretenerlo para que no fuera.

Se sintió tan tonto.

"¿Cómo no me di cuenta?" pensó triste "y yo pesando que en serio me iba a dejar ir".

En el departamento de Eiri...

Se encontraba el rubio con un traje negro, midiéndose 2 corbatas enfrente de un espejo, para ver cual le convenía llevar a tan importante lugar. (NdA: eso rimóXD)

Atrás de él en su cama, se encontraba una mujer de vestido morado claro con morado oscuro, largo hasta los tobillos, permitiendo ver sus zapatillas de verano con tacón alto, esos que solo tenían como listones para amarrar la suela al pie. Traía su largo cabello café suelto, con una diadema del mismo color claro que su vestido, estaba maquillada, lo cual era más que notable por sus mejillas, sus pestañas enchinadas y sus labios de un rojo oscuro.

Seguchi Mika, hermana de Uesugi Eiri (Yuki).

-Elige la que sea, Eiri –le dijo su hermana, ya se estaba comenzando a hartar de la indecisión de su hermano.

-Eso no te importa. –dijo fríamente. Mika suspiró, de repente entró el más pequeño de los Uesugi: Tatsuha, de tan solo 16 años de edad.

-Onii-chan.. ¿ya estás listo? –preguntó el menor

-No.

-Apúrate Eiri, no tenemos toda la tarde.

-Técnicamente, si la tenemos, hasta las 7:45 p.m. exactamente –dijo Eiri mientras seguía pensando: ¿cuál me pongo?

-Onii-chan.. no te arregles tanto(.) -dijo Tatsuha desesperándose, ¡y solo llevaba 9 segundos mirando!

-Imaginate lo que yo sufrí por 48 minutos con 54 segundos y 4 microsegundos (-.-#) -dijo Mika- no te quejes

-¡Ya sé! –dijo el rubio, los dos al oírlo voltearon a ver- mejor me voy con moño (–w-)

Dijo Yuki tranquilo, luego lanzó las corbatas a los dos lados mientras sonreía, ganándose el odio de sus dos hermanos.

-Oye onii-chan, ¿por qué tan preocupado por cómo te ves?

-La apariencia es importante, Tatsuha

-Pero tiene razón, normalmente te da igual lo que piensen de ti –La mujer se puso a meditar la situación

-Debe ser.. "ella" –dijo Tatsuha picarón, Mika no entendió

-¿Quién es "ella"? –preguntó confundida

-Es Usami Cenicienta, ¿no? Onii-chan está enamorado de ella (-_-) –dijo sonriendo

-¿Usami Cenicienta? ¿enamorado? Eso no puede ser verdad, ¿o sí? –dijo mientras sonreía cada vez más- demo, dicen que las Usami son detestablemente molestas (:S), En serio tienes gustos raros, ¿cómo puede gustarte una de ellas?

-Ella no es así –dijo sintiéndose raro al decir la primera palabra- Ella es.. hermosa, dulce, inquieta, divertida, original, cariñosa, infantil, inocente, alegre, optimista, es grotescamente sensible y delicada, es tan.. –se quedan mirando como un brillo especial aparece en los ojos de Eiri mientras hablaba- es.. preciosa, especial, simplemente.. perfecta –se queda callado

-¿Y ella te corresponde? –dijo Mika rompiendo el silencio, adoraba ver a su hermano tan emocionado, pero la curiosidad la mataba.

-Si es cierto, nunca nos explicaste como está el asunto

-¿Dónde la conociste? ¿dónde trabaja? ¿dónde vive? ¿es de tu edad? ¿ya sabe que te gusta?

-Pues.. es mi alumna, trabaja en su casa, vive con su madrastra, tiene 19 años de edad, no sabe que me gusta, pero creo que si me corresponde –dijo poniéndose un antifaz negro

-¿Qué?

-La tratan como una sirvienta

-¿Por qué?

-Por que.. cuando su padre murió, la madrastra demostró que jamás la quiso, y la puso de sirvienta, usando el dinero de su padre para sus 2 hijas verdaderas

-Eso es.. terrible, ¿no le ha hablado al gobierno?

-Tres veces fallidas –dijo acomodando su antifaz, un elástico se había salido de un agujerito y lo volvió a meter, sonrió pervertidamente mientras imaginaba haciéndole eso a Shuichi **(NdA: atención fans no-perverts NO LO IMAGINEN O.O)**

-Qué triste –dijo Tatsuha melancólico

-Y... ¿la verás hoy? ¿nos la vas a presentar? –pregunto la peli café mientras Eiri comenzaba a asentir

-Si es que no tenemos nada importante que hacer, lo cual dudo, la presentaré después –se puso el antifaz y volteó- ya estoy listo

Sus hermanos al verlo sonrieron, se veía muy bien con el moño en el cuello de la camisa y ese antifaz lo hacía ver misterioso (¿a quién no?XD).

-Vámonos –y los tres salieron a la limosina, para ir por Ryuichi, el adorable e infantil novio de Tatsuha.

Casa de Hiro...

El chico de largos cabellos cafés rojizo estaba en el espejo de su pasillo, revisando como se veía, tenía un traje negro, un moño, el cabello suelto y un antifaz negro.

Sinceramente, parecía una mujer disfrazada de hombre (solo por el traje).

(NdA: gomen Hiro, soy sincera, no grosera u.u)

Alguien toca la puerta, ¿quién será? Va a abrirla y se encuentra con K, quien no solo tenía su traje y antifaz, sino que también traía un sombrero.

-_God night_, Hiro –se inclina y le da un beso en el dorso de la mano- ¿nos vamos?

-Si,.. digo.. _Let's go_! –dijo sonriendo, K, al oír el tono alegre de Hiro sonrío también, era tan adorable

Ambos subieron directo al auto de K, se pusieron los cinturones, prendieron el auto, y cuando K ya iba a avanzar Hiro recordó algo muy importante.

-K, te envié un mensaje después de la llamada, ¿lo recibiste?

-Oh, si –se voltea para tomar algo del asiento de atrás y lo saca a la luz, un traje- si lo compré, pero, ¿en serio Shindou-san no tiene nada?

-Solo su traje de sirvienta

-Si fuera fiesta de disfraces estaría _perfect_ –dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

En la mansión Usami..

Shuichi ya estaba terminando, pero no tenía un traje. Volteó a ver la hora. Ya sabía que era tarde, ya sabía que no iría, ¿por qué lo seguía intentando?

No lo sabía. Pero bueno, mejor rendirse.

Se levantó del piso de la cochera, la que, casualmente era su habitación por que la puerta eléctrica se descompuso y era imposible abrirla a menos de que la rompiera o algo así.

Se dirigió lentamente a las escaleras, aprovechando el minuto que quedaba para que fueran "10 para las 8".

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su madrastra, se detuvo, respiró profundamente, y se animó a tocar la puerta; "no voy a llorar, no le daré ese placer... no otra vez" pensaba para evitar las terribles lágrimas de sufrimiento.

La puerta se abre un poco y se asoma la cabeza de su mmm.. ¿cómo decirlo? Jefa, reina, emperatriz, villana, ordenadora, malvada, cruel, despiadada.. ¿Cruella Devil? ¡Noo! Su nombre es: ¡Gretta Usami!

(NdA: gomen.. Fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió..u.u, ¡¡perdónenme Gretta's del mundoTT^TT!!)

-¿Si? –pregunta susurrando, como si fuera un secreto o una huída

-Ya son 10 para las 8, milady –y sin más, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su "habitación", la madrastra sale del cuarto, fingiendo "preocupación"

-¿Cenicienta? ¿No vas a ir? –el niño peli rosado levantó el rostro, aún de espaldas, abrió los ojos, las lagrimas y el llanto ya rogaban por salir, jamás imaginó que tales palabras salieran de la boca del demonio de su vida

-No. No iré

-Pero Cenicienta, sin ti no podemos ir, además, te lo mereces –fingió "insistiendo"

-No, gracias, ustedes vayan y diviértanse sin mí

Las hermanastras al oír esto, se miraron y sonrieron, tanto satisfechas como malvadas.

-De acuerdo, trataremos –respondió la madrastra entrando a su cuarto para ponerse bien el vestido (O.O).

En cuanto su madrastra cerró la puerta, bajó las escaleras corriendo para ir desesperadamente a su cuarto a liberar todo su dolor.

2 minutos antes..

K y Hiro estaban afuera con el traje nuevo, el cual se encontraba en un plástico para que no se manchara.

Entraron por la ventana de la cochera (Si, la cochera tiene su propia ventana), dejaron el traje en la cama y se escondieron debajo de ella.

Actualidad..

Vieron un par de pequeños pies correr hacia la habitación en la que estaban, en cuanto entraron, se voltearon para poder cerrar la puerta y se escuchó el sonido del seguro; el par de pies con zapatillas (esas de "solo mete el pie ya que no hay cordones ni agujetas=D") se quedaron quietas un par de minutos, de espaldas a ellos, luego, se voltearon y la persona se deslizó en la pared (de forma dramática, dejarte caer pero recargado en la pared).

Esa persona, a la cual fácilmente identificaron como Shuichi, abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a murmurar.

-No importa.. ¿quién quiere ir a una tonta fiesta de gala con antifaces y mascaras? Allí la gente solo baila, baila y baila.. además.. solo van a estar.. Hiro, K, Suguru, Sakano-san.. Yuki.. ¿a quién engaño? Quiero ir.. –y se pone a sollozar

Los chicos que estaban debajo de la cama se dieron cuenta de que nunca vería el traje, así que K, con sus habilidades especiales de ninja-samurai-narcotirador, se estiró para prender la lamparita de noche que se encontraba en un mueble, al lado de su cama.

Al encender la lamparita, se volvió a esconder, la criatura se asustó por ver luz, entonces vió algo negro en su cama. Se acercó, y se sorprendió al ver la bolsa de plástico transparente con un traje, se estiró un poco más y vio un par de pies que salían de abajo.

Al principio pensó que era el coco (O.O), pero reconociendo el primer par de zapatos, supo quién era, al menos, una de dos personas; se agachó para ver a su amigo y a K.

-¿Hiro? ¿K? ¿qué hacen aquí?

-¡Ponte el traje! –susurraron los dos.

El pequeño sonrió y se subió a la cama, se empezó a levantar su vestido y dijo "no miren", para terminar de quitárselo.

Por desgracia, detrás de Shu (a un lado de la puerta), estaba un espejo de cuerpo completo, y se podía ver perfectamente su delicada espalda desnuda.

Hiro, al darse cuenta, dio un gritito y tapó los ojos de K, quien, al sentir las suaves manos de Hiro en sus ojos, hizo lo mismo por instinto; así ninguno de los dos vería al Shindou cambiarse (NdA: ¡Censura, por favor!).

Después de unos 7.54 segundos perfectamente contados, Shu Salió corriendo, con sus mismas zapatillas, pero, al menos tenía traje.

Los dos, que estaban debajo de la cama, al escuchar los pies de niño correr, y la puerta abrirse, dejaron sus ojos en paz y salieron de la habitación, para ver que pasaba; en el trayecto, se podían escuchar perfectamente los gritos de Shuichi diciendo "¡milady, milady!".

Con Shuichi...

-¡Milady, milady, esperen por favor! ¡Noriko, Ayaka! –casualmente, sus hermanastras ya estaban llegando a la puerta, pero al oír los gritos de la criatura, se voltearon a verlo sorprendidas.

-¿Qué? –fue la expresión asustada de Ayaka

-Imposible –la palabra de enojo de Noriko

-No puede ser –susurró indignada la madrastra

-Ya estoy listo, ¿ahora si las puedo acompañar? –dijo Shu sonriendo mientras mostraba su traje negro, con su moño negro, su antifaz, su cabello un poco revuelto, bueno, el mismo vestuario que los demás hombres, solo que él tenía zapatillas (sin tacón) de mujer.

-Ohh, Cenicienta

-¡No mamá! ¡que no vaya! –gritaba Ayaka al punto del berrinche

-¡Ahora si, mamá! ¡si va "él", te odiaré por siempre y es en serio!"

-Yo.. Cenicienta, querido.. –dijo la madrastra tratando de buscar una excusa para que no fuera; "¿y ahora qué? Este niño no debe ir.. si va, todo será un desastre..." su brillante mente ideó un plan, "ya sé"- muy bien Cenicienta, no encuentro razón alguna por la que no debas ir pero.. ¡oh!

-¿Qué pasa, milady?

-Esta manga.. –se puso a negar con la cabeza en lo que sostenía la manga derecha del chico

-¿Qué tiene? –preguntó comenzando a preocuparse por lo que diría su madrastra

-Es demasiado larga... ¿no lo crees, Noriko? –la mencionada se quedó sin entender, después como que se le prendió el foco, y sonrió malignamente diciendo..

-Por supuesto, madre, es más, déjame arreglarla –se acercó peligrosamente al peli rosado que ya comenzaba a tener miedo, y sin previo aviso, tomó la manga indicada, la jaló tan fuerte que se rompió- upss..

Shuichi se quedó en shock.

¿Qué pasó?

-Oh madre, yo pienso que este traje se vería más "cool" si estuviera abierto de alguna rodilla, algo así –se agacha, toma una parte de la tela, en la sección mencionada y la jaló, igual o aún más fuerte, la rompió, pero la seguía jalando, tanto que alcanzó desde esa parte hasta arriba del muslo- ¡upss! ¡creo que me pasé! –dijo fingiendo inocencia

-Mmm.. ¿sabes? Te verías muy bien sonrojado –y dicho esto, Noriko, la misma que acababa de hablar, le apretó las mejillas hasta dejarlas casi moradas (NdA: ¿eso se puede? Nunca lo he visto)

-No.. por favor.. me duele.. –rogaba el pequeño mientras salían lágrimas de sus dulces ojos

-¡Tienes algo aquí! –se le acercó la otra al cuello, debajo de la oreja, mordiéndolo, provocando de esta manera, un gran moretón

-¡Y en el brazo! –dijo la primera, tomándole el brazo descubierto y le hizo un chupetón, igual que en el cuello

-Onegaiii.. no.. lo.. ha..gann..

-Aaay.. que lindas piernas.. ¡yo no las tengo así! –gritó la berrinchuda pellizcándole la pierna izquierda en el puro muslo.

La madrastra no sabía si detenerlas o no, sabía que se estaban pasando por que lo estaban haciendo llorar y técnicamente lo estaban violando, (NdA: ya saben,.. violar no solo implica en lo sexual -.-, es obligar a una persona a hacer una cosa que tú si quieres, pero que esa persona no quiere; es que muchas personas se confunden).

"Así aprenderá a no meterse en cosas que no le importan.. y si es hombre, lo resistirá" pensaba la madrastra mientras veía como le arañaban todo excepto su cara, que ya tenía moretes en las mejillas.

-Niñas –dijo cuando pensó que ya era suficiente- se nos hace tarde –y las dos dejan al niño en paz, quién apenas podía mantenerse en pie

Las chicas atraviesan la puerta, y la madrastra, antes de cerrar la puerta, voltea a ver al herido y le dice fríamente:

"Cenicienta, limpia el desastre.. buenas noches"

Y se fue.

Hiro no podía creer lo que había pasado, en serio se había atrevido a tocarlo y a hacerlo sufrir, ya no era solo sentimental y psicológicamente, si no que ahora también en cuerpo, y si K no lo hubiera atrapado, ni le hubiera tapado la boca, abría podido protegerlo.

Se sentía tan inútil.

¿Cómo pudo dejar que lo lastimaran tan cruelmente?

El silencio fue inundado por un llanto lleno de tristeza y dolor.

-¿Shu? –dijo su amigo de cabellos café rojizos acercándose

-Te compraremos otro traje, ¿si? –dijo K tratando de animarlo, pero ya nada podía hacerlo

-No chicos.. –intentando detener su llanto, siguió hablando- ustedes vayan.. no se queden por mí.. yo tengo que limpiar –se levantó, muy lentamente, pues todo su cuerpo le dolía

-No, Shu, no iremos sin ti –dijo Hiro totalmente seguro

De repente, el timbre de la mansión sonó, pero el pequeño estaba tan cansado que perdió el equilibrio, y Hiro, sin perder ni un segundo, fue a atraparlo antes de que se cayera al suelo.

K fue a abrir la puerta, eran Sakano y Suguru.

-¡Haaaaaai! –dijo Sakano muy alegre- ¡venimos por Shindou-kun, demo, parece que ustedes se nos..! –y antes de que terminara, vió a Shindou Shuichi, aún más frágil que antes, haciendo que se llenara de preocupación-¡Shindou-kun!

-¡Shindou-san! ¡¿quién te hizo esto?! ¡hay que decirle a tu madrastra y..!

-Ella fue –dijo K interrumpiéndolo

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo sabía –dijo Hiro- era más que obvio que un día de estos iba a sobrepasarse

-Hiro.. no te.. preocu.. pes.. –dijo con la voz ronca

-¿¡que no me preocupe!? ¿¡en qué mundo vives!? ¡¡claro que me voy a preocupar!! ¡¡eres mi mejor amigo!!

-Hiro.. cal.. mate..

-¡¡No!! ¡¡No me voy a calmar!! ¡¿Quién se cree esa mujer que es?!

-Mi.. ma..dras..tr..

-¡¡Sea quien sea, no tiene derecho a tratarte asi!! ¡¡Shu, mañana te vienes a vivir conmigo!!

-Te.. va a... cul.. par.. de.. sec... secues.. –no podía ni terminar la palabra

-¡¡No me importa!! ¡¡hay que hacer algo YA!!

-Shindou-san.. Hiro tiene razón.. no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados –dijo Suguru, la voz de la madurez a pesar de ser el menor

-Shindou-kun, te ayudaremos

-No te dejaremos _alone_ (solo)

-¡Y no iremos al baile! –dijo Hiro, o más bien, gritó, pero Suguru y Sakano se quedaron quietos

-De hecho, nosotros si vamos –dijo Sakano-san

-¡Traidor! –le gritó Hiro

-Gomen.. (.) –dijo Suguru

-De acuerdo, nos quedaremos –dijo Sakano- de todas formas, sin Shindou-kun, no hay fiesta

-Eso es cierto, necesitamos a Shindou-san –y los dos sonrieron (n_n)

Shuichi no podía creerlo, ¿en serio importaba tanto?

Bajó la cabeza; no, no valía tanto.. entonces, una traviesa lágrima bajo por su mejilla izquierda, justamente del lado que todos podían ver claramente, hasta llegar al suelo.

Al caer, brillos como estrellitas pequeñas con burbujas empezaron a surgir del mismo lugar en el que había caído la lagrima, llenando el lugar, de estrellitas y burbujas.

De repente, se aparece una niña, pequeña, del tamaño de un bebé con alas transparentes, como un angel; tenía un vestido de mezclilla, unas botas rosas, y una blusita de manga larga debajo del vestido; su cabello era largo hasta la espalda y de color negro, lo traía suelto.

Shuichi, al ver la pequeña criatura, se quedó callado.

-Hola. Soy Kirimi, y soy tu hada madrina –dijo señalando a Shuichi con una sonrisa, pero cuando vio que nadie reaccionaba, le dio su tarjeta al peli rosado, la cual, tenía la información que acababa de dar, y abajo decía _"al alcance de una lagrima"._

-¿Mi hada madrina? –preguntó en cuanto pudo reaccionar, un momento.. ya no estaba ronco

-Si, estoy aquí para hacerte feliz ^^, ¡yupi! ¡viva yo, viva yo! –dice aplaudiendo- pobrecito.. ¿todavía te duele mucho? –preguntó la pequeña tocando su brazo, a lo que Shuichi respondió con un grito de dolor- oh.. parece que si

-¿Cómo te habrás enterado? ¿por los moretes o por su grito? –dijo Sakano enojado por la inocencia de la criatura

-Tengo una idea, pero necesito mi varita –y empezó a palmearse el pecho buscando lo que acababa de mencionar, entonces, como que se acordó, esculcó entre su cabeza y salió el objeto- ¡aquí está!

-¿Qué vas a.. hacer? –preguntó Shuichi confundido

La niña movió un poco su varita hasta que salieron polvitos brillantes, la dirigió al peli rosado y sus moretes, mordidas y chupetones se desvanecieron un poco, lo suficiente como para que no le doliera ni se notaran.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó el niño tocándose las mejilla y revisando sus moretes

-Los mejoré un poco, es como si hubieran pasado días de eso

-¿Y por qué no los curas completamente?

-Yo no puedo hacer eso (^^), es cosa de su cuerpo, la magia no puede hacerlo todo. En unos 5 0 7 días te curarás, una semana más o menos (n_n)

El pequeño no se lo creía, lo que le pudo haber durado varias semanas en curarse se le desvaneció. Siguió tocándose en las zonas que tenía lastimadas. Sin dolor, sin apariencia.

-Bien, hay que apurarnos que se nos hace tarde –al oír esto, Shu reaccionó

-¿Tarde para qué?

-¡Para la fiesta! ¿para qué más?

-Yo no iré. –dijo Shuichi decidido

-¿Qué? Tienes que ir, cariño, este podría ser la señal, el cambio de tu vida hacia la felicidad

-¿Y usted como sabe?

-Por que te ayudaré y mientras este allí, nada malo pasará

-Se supone que tú estás conmigo desde que nací, ¿por qué hasta ahora apareces?

-Te he estado vigilando, y me aseguraba de que no te hicieran daño, pero parece que algo salió mal y tu madrastra se me fue de las manos, por suerte te dí buenos amigos, así que se buen niño y agradece

-No iré. –dijo, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda cerrando sus ojos purpuras.

1 minuto de silencio.

-¿Qué pasará con Eiri?

Al escuchar ese nombre, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. ¡Era cierto! ¿qué pasaría con su Yuki?

-¿Lo dejarás solo? ¿lo decepcionarás? ¿le romperás una promesa y todo por un capricho?

Shindou bajó la cabeza.. Sería muy egoísta y cruel dejarlo plantado y solo en su propia fiesta.

-Piénsalo. Ilusionado.. bien preparado y muy emocionado por la idea de que irás.. ¿lo vas a dejar plantado?

Se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, bajó los brazos y le dijo con la cabeza en alto:

-¡Está bien, iré! Pero solo por Yuki

-¡Me alegra que hayas cambiado de idea n_n! ahora, hay que ver.. –toca su barbilla con su varita, la cual, sujetaba como un bebé sosteniendo una paleta- ¡en que irás a la fiesta!

-Pues.. iba ir _on my car _–dijo K

-¡Yo elijo su transportee! (.) –gritó la niña un poco enojada- ¡Yo soy su hada madrina! Mmm.. veamos.. ¡ya sé! ¿quieres ir en una limosina? –pregunta emocionada

-¿¡Limosina!? –preguntan todos sorprendidos

-¡Si! –responde igual de emocionado

Mueve su varita en círculos sobre su cabeza lo dirige a la puerta, se ve como el rayito de estrellitas y polvitos mágicos atraviesa la puerta, y todos van afuera a ver que pasó.

Al salir ven una gran limosina, muy larga, con 7, 10 o más puertas, el caso es que eran muchas.

-Un momento. _¿And my car? _–preguntó K confundido

-No está el mío tampoco –dijo Sakano

-¡Tranquilos! ¡los usé para la limosina! (XD) –dijo la hadita muy contenta y orgullosa de su trabajo mientras que a los demás les caía una gotita

-¿Entonces nos quedaremos sin auto? –preguntó Suguru

-¿Qué? ¡no! El hechizo no es eterno, durará hasta que la misión termine, o sea, hasta esta media noche

-¿O sea que mis moretes volverán a aparecer?

-No, eso si es permanente, a menos, claro, que te chupen en donde mismo, lo cual dudo, es decir, ¿5 moretones iguales? No te preocupes por eso (n_n)

-De acuerdo..

-Ahora, ¡un vestido! ¡si, si, si! ¡uno muy lindo que vaya con tu personalidad! Pero que sea misterioso –se quedó pensando.. y después, señaló al niño con la varita, la magia volvió a salir y rodeó al pequeño.

Al desvanecerse los polvos, dejaron ver a Shuichi, con un vestido amarillo, largo hasta el suelo, tenía un listón con un moño en la parte de enfrente, que llegaba a la cintura; tenía tirantes gruesos pero a los lados, descubriendo sus hombros. Sus brazos eran cubiertos por largos guantes de seda, color amarillo pero en un tono más claro y tenía aretes de bolita, como perlas pero de color amarillo. El vestido estaba pegado desde su pecho hasta su cintura, de tal manera que permitiera ver su esbelta figura. Su rostro, era cubierto por un antifaz amarillo, pero solo le cubría la zona de los ojos, para poder observar sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios suaves y rosados.

Shuichi parpadeó un par de veces, bajó la vista y se sonrojó, después, fue al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba a un lado de las escaleras, se observó y gritó, ¿ese era él? Parecía más niña que nunca, y solo se reconocía por sus cabellos rosas. Se bajó un poco el guante, aún se notaba el chupetón de su hermanastra, pero no mucho. Se levantó el vestido para ver su pierna, pero cuando volvió a ver el espejo se dio cuenta de algo: ¡traía calzones de mujer! Se sonrojó aún más y se bajó rápido el vestido, ¡qué vergüenza!

Bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de sus zapatillas, podía ver perfectamente sus deditos, ya que eran de cristal transparente con un ligero tono amarillo, tenían tacones altos, ¡con razón sentía que había crecido! ¡qué decepción!

Sonrío, jamás creyó que se viera tan adorable, subió un poco la vista, tenía una diadema amarilla con un moñito y un.. ¿cascabel? ¿qué importaba? Se veía tierno.

Se volteó para ver a sus amigos.

No lo creían. Ahora si dudaban su género, ¿es hombre o mujer? Bueno, se veía hermoso, hay que admitirlo.

-Te ves adorable

-Arigatou.. demo, ¿por qué un cascabel?

-¡Para qué sepan que ya llegó por quién lloraban! Además, te gustan los cascabeles, ¿no?

-Si, son tan divertidos(X3)

-Bueno, apúrense que se les hace tarde

-Vámonos Shu –dice Hiro abriendo la puerta

El peli rosado, al oír su nombre, voltea hacia la puerta, se levanta un poco su vestidito (con cuidado de no mostrar sus calzoncitos XD) y va lo más rápido que puede hacia la salida.

(NdA: entiendan por favor, son tacones altos.. ya de por sí es un sacrificio para las mujeres no acostumbradas, imagínense al niñito con zapatos de adulta:S)

Ya afuera, todos se dirigieron a la limosina, pero salió la hadita volando.

-Shuichi, espera –dice la criatura

-¿Qué pasa?

-Primero que nada: Sakano, tú conduces –lo señaló con la varita, y este desapareció, y por arte de magia apareció dentro de la limosina en el lado del conductor- Suguru, tú vigilarás en el camino la parte de enfrente, K, Hiro, ustedes estarán a los lados de Shu, asegúrense de que su madrastra no los encuentre

-¿Por qué? –pregunta el inocente Shindou

-Por que si te encuentra y te descubre, volverás temprano, no te dejará salir y te dará más trabajo que nunca o tal vez ya no te permita ver a Yuki-san

-Si es cierto (:O)

-Bueno, ahora, lo otro, fijate, tienes que volver ANTES de la media noche, ¿entiendes?

-¿Por qué?

-Por que a la media noche se rompe el hechizo, ¡tu vestido desaparecerá!

-Ohh.. no me importaría dejar la virginidad esta noche.. (//) –dijo sonrojado y con una gran sonrisa pervertida

-¡No! Tu traje roto aparecerá en vez del vestido, y si más no recuerdo, tienes medio chaleco roto, lo cual probaría sin cualquier duda que eres hombre a pesar de tu apariencia, si tu madrastra lo mira se enterará de todo y adiós a Eiri-san, además, ¿qué diría la familia de Yuki? ¿recuerdas lo que dijo cuando te habló de las invitaciones?

*Flashback*

_tienes que llevar un vestido_

_-Pero.. ¿por qué?_

_-Por qué debo elegir una PROMETIDA, o sea que tiene que ser una mujer.. pero yo te quiero a ti, ¿entiendes?_

*Fin Flashback*

-Si es cierto.. ¡no me dejarían estar con él!

-Bueno, ahora que entiendes la razón, necesito que estés abusado, yo no puedo detener el tiempo para que sea eterno

-Está bien, muchas gracias

-No hay de qué, es mi trabajo: el hacerte feliz

Shu se emocionó tanto que abrazó a la hadita fuerte, casi estrujándola, y empezó a sacudirla de un lado a otro hasta que al fin, decidió bajarla, al tocar el piso, el hadita estaba tan mareada que cayó al suelo (.) (:S)

-Lo siento (.U)

-No importa . -se levanta y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro regresando a la normalidad y sonríe- tú ve, yo te vigilaré

-Muchas gracias –y se sube al auto feliz, con la ilusión de estar aunque sea un momento, al lado de su amor .

¿Continuará?..

Yo espero que siXDD

* * *

**N**otas **D**e **A**utora:

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque creo que me pasé un poco con lo de la "destrucción del traje".

Ojala no haya sido muy traumante.

No me acusen.. ¡No quiero ir a la carceel! .

Wahh!! Corran! O.O

Bueno, me voy, gracias por leer, y por los reviews -w-

Wii=3


	5. Media noche

It's.... Cinderella

Capitulo5: Media noche

**N**ota **D**e la **A**utora:

Bueno.. espero que les gustee(w)

Por cierto, este capítulo me salió muy Songfic, a parte, está vez, aunque se trate mucho de Yuki y Shuichi, también se va a tratar de K y Hiro.

Ok.. sigamos con el fanfic (X3)!

* * *

-Bien, supongo que ya entendiste Shu, no te entretengas y si haces cosas pervertidas no te alcanzará el tiempo –decía Hiro en la limosina mientras el vehículo avanzaba, pero el peli rosado no le prestaba atención, estaba más ocupado en sentir la brisa del viento de la noche en su rostro.

-¡Shindou-kun! –dijo K llamando su atención

-Si, ya entendí

-Me alegra

-Lo que yo no entiendo.. –dice Suguru en voz alta para que le respondieran su pregunta- ¿Cómo es que un simple antifaz podrá esconder tu.. eh.. identidad? Es decir.. ¿cómo no te van a reconocer por el simple hecho de tener un antifaz? Es fácil saber que eres Shindou-san por tu cabello rosa

-Eso no lo había pensado.. –dijo Shu, luego agarró aire y gritó- ¡¡HADA MADRINAAAA!! (.)

-Ya te oí, ya te oí, ya sabía que ibas a preguntar eso, no grites

-¿Entonces como te llamo si estoy en problemas?

-Llora, o suplica mi presencia.. o invócame.. no se pero no grites así (.)

-Ahh.. ok (-.-U) ya entendí.. pero.. sobre la pregunta se Suguru.. –y es interrumpido por la hadita

-¡Eso es sencillo! Solo los que conozcan tus ojitos perfectamente, pueden reconocerte, claro que será hasta que vean tus ojos; este antifaz no es uno cualquiera, solo sirve para las personas que te conozcan y te quieran mucho (X3) ohh.. y si te pueden reconocer a distancia entonces es que no dejan de pensar en ti (//) ingenioso, ¿no?

-Ohh.. pero.. la madrastra..

-No, ella no te va a reconocer (.)

-Pero.. siempre dice "mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo" y siempre mira fijamente mis ojos

-Si, pero no siente nada por ti, y eso lo sabes, si un día te perdieras, desaparecieras, murieras o algo malo te pasara, lo único por lo que ella se preocuparía sería por "¿quién va a hacer la limpieza?", aún así, vigílenlo ¡ah! Y no estén cerca de él mucho tiempo, podría darse cuenta la madrastra y sospechar (.)

-Ok.. –dijo el peli rosado asimilando, después sonríe- ¿y puedo..? –es interrumpido

-No. No puedes cantar, tu voz te delataría

-Demo.. tengo que cantar "World is mine"

-No importa, no debes cantar

-Cambiaré mi voz

-No, no vas a cantar

-Ok –dijo enojado, y la hadita desaparece-

-Vas a ignorarla, ¿cierto?

-Nunca le prometí nada –dijo en una sonrisa.

Llegaron a las 8:09, y se sorprendieron al ver el gran tamaño del lugar, con razón pudieron invitar a toda la pequeña ciudad, y como mucha gente faltó, el espacio era perfecto.

Se bajaron del vehículo con K y Hiro en pareja, enfrente, en medio se encontraba Shuichi, y atrás se encontraban Suguru y Sakano, todos asegurándose de que no estuviera "la bruja cruel y sus secuaces" o alguien que pudiera delatarlos.

Shu, al no ver a nadie, fue corriendo hasta la puerta y se encontró a dos guardias.

-Disculpe señorita, la invitación –el peli rosado reaccionó, ¡olvidó la invitación! Revisó a sus lados, y aparecieron por magia 2 bolsillos laterales en su vestido, en el derecho, se encontraba la invitación; la sacó y se la dio

Las invitaciones tenían un numerito diferente es la esquina inferior derecha por la parte de atrás, la de Shuichi era 32, el otro guardia que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta (es decir, un guardia, la puerta y el otro guardia; no a uno dentro y otro afuera; muchos se confunden .) tenía una lista y con una pluma buscó el numero 32.

-¿Es usted Shindou Shuichi? –pregunta el de la libreta

-H-hai

-Puede entrar –y el otro abre la puerta, permitiendo al peli rosado acceder al interior con una gran sonrisa, en lo que sus amigos dan sus invitaciones.

El peli rosado estaba tan feliz que ni se molestó en esperar a los demás hasta que cayó en la duda: ¿en dónde es? Lo primero que había eran las escaleras, se escuchaba la base de la música, el "boom, boom" de las bocinas, eso significaba que era en alguna habitación.

¿Qué habitación podía ser lo suficientemente enorme como para que cupieran tantas personas, cientos y cientos?

Sus amigos llegaron, el siguió avanzando hacia donde se escuchaba más fuerte la música.

El primer piso era perfectamente iluminado, casi como si fuera de día, el piso era rojo, las escaleras tenían la misma alfombra roja de todo el suelo, las paredes eran de un beige claro.

Shuichi al acercarse por debajo de las escaleras, había una puerta que hasta se movía por tanto ruido. Se acercó y la abrió, el sonido era aún más fuerte, tanto que el piso también retumbaba y movía sus cabellos, se asomó un poco y vio otras escaleras y a un par de personas sentadas en ellas, mientras que había una chica con un largo pero pegadito vestido, que se encontraba bailando.

"Él" y sus amigos decidieron bajar, todos al ver a Shu se quedaban quietos y con la boca abierto por ver tanta belleza en una sola persona.

En otra parte del lugar..

Yuki se encontraba parado con un vaso de ponche, estaba entre la gente y a pesar del volumen, no escuchaba nada, era como si estuviera en otro mundo.

De repente, las chicas Usami (hijas y madre) se le acercaron. Le hablaron pero por el sonido y la inconsciencia del escritor, no les hizo caso ni a su presencia.

Noriko le tocó el hombro, Yuki, al sentir el "piquete" volteó, y se ilusionó un poco al ver a las Usami, pensando que a lo mejor estaba con ellas, pero como no vio a "_**su**_" niño, la seriedad volvió a su rostro.

-¡Hola Yuki-san! –le gritaba Noriko para que la escuchara a pesar de la música

-Hola –dijo sin importarle el volumen bajo de su voz, no estaba de humor para gritar

-¡¿Bailamos?! –gritó Noriko

-Claro, al fin y al cabo..

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Qué si!

Dejó su vaso de ponche, tomó a la chica de la cintura con su mano izquierda, y la tomó de la mano con la otra, la música repentinamente había cambiado a una suave.

Noriko tenía su cabello peinado en dos colitas como "retorciditos" y se lo pintó de color morado, su vestido verde limón no tenía tirantes y le apretaba tanto el busto como la cintura, sus zapatillas altas eran de color verde claro, casi amarillo.

Ayaka tenía su cabello largo y lacio de color café, su vestido era de color rosa fucsia y le llegaba hasta los tobillos, tenía la espalda descubierta hasta donde empezaba su trasero; sus zapatillas, también altas, eran del mismo color del vestido y traía muchas, muchas pulseras.

Usami Gretta, la madrastra, tenía un sencillo vestido negro que le cubría los brazos y llegaba hasta el suelo, con zapatillas no muy altas pero del mismo color que el vestido; cada quién con una máscara blanca con contorno del color de su vestido.

Yuki bailaba con ella de un lado a otro, le daba vueltas y, bueno, como se debía bailar ese tipo de baile, pero mientras lo hacía pensaba en otra cosa.

"¿Quién lo diría? Rompió una promesa... tal vez.. después de todo, él no era para mí.. ¿y si me caso con ella?"miró a la chica, era hermosa, más sin embargo, en esos tres días en su casa aprendió lo insoportable que podía ser (-.-U); "no, no creo.. mala elección", de repente, Ayaka la empujó y rápido se puso en su lugar mientras que el rubio se quedaba con cara de 'WTF (O.O)' pero luego siguieron bailando.

"¿Y si mejor la elijo a ella? No.. creo que está es peor.. ¿qué será peor: una gruñona o una llorona? No sé.. no quiero los golpes de la otra.. pero tampoco quiero los gritos de esta.. ¿a quién engaño? Estaría feliz con Shu.. no Ayaka, no Noriko, Shindou... Shindou Shuichi, Usami Cenicienta, el mocoso de cabellos rositas..".

De repente, escuchó un silencio, la música se detuvo, la gente se alejaba haciendo un círculo alrededor de él, se escuchaban susurros, soltó a la de vestido rosa, y lentamente se volteó; vio como la gente abría el paso a la dulce criatura que se acercaba; era ni más ni menos que su niño, Shuindou Shuichi, quien al llegar se sonrojó, Yuki sonrió por la reacción.

-Hola Shu –ya no necesitaba gritar, su voz hacía eco en el silencio

-Hola.. Yuki

-Llegaste tarde, baka

-Lo sé. Perdóname –Yuki, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro le ofreció una mano para invitarlo a bailar

El pequeño tímido y un poco nervioso, la aceptó y se le acercó para abrazarlo, Yuki lo separó un poco para enseñarle la posición que debía tener para este tipo de baile, la confusión de la criatura lo hacía ver terriblemente adorable.

El rubio le pasó la mano por la espalda para acercarlo a él, le tomó de la mano, y se empezó a mover, el suave sonido de la música sonó.

(Imagínense a este par bailando "Sleepless beauty" pero la versión lenta)

Yuki, ya bailando, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del niño, muy pegado a su cuello y empezó a susurrarle.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Creí que me habías dejado plantado

-Gomen. Por un momento no iba a venir, mi madrastra me lo estaba impidiendo

-Te extrañé.. y me asustaste mucho..

-Gomen, Yuki

-No importa, estás aquí.. todo está bien

-Yuki......... ¿cómo son mis ojos?

-¿mmmhhh? –preguntó Yuki, se separó un poco y se detuvo en seco, le tomó el rostro y se le quedó mirando a los ojos- de un hermoso color púrpura –y le da un beso en la frente

La familia de Yuki Eiri, se quedó mirando la escena.

-¡Aaaaawww! ¡kawaii! ¡Tat-chan! ¿por qué no me besas así, na no dahh? –decía Ryuichi en versión chibi con su traje rosita y su antifaz del mismo color

-No se

-¿Qué tanto estarán susurrando? –preguntó Mika

-No lo sé, demo, yo supongo que si Eiri-san es feliz, está bien (n_n) –dijo Touma con su sonrisa de siempre, su traje era verde oscurito, y su antifaz del mismo color

-¡Mi hijo es feliz, mi hijo es feliz! ¡tiene prometida, tiene prometida! ¡y se va a casa-ar, y se va a casa-ar! (8) –cantaba el monje feliz

-Me alegro mucho por mi aniki –dijo Tatsuha sinceramente

-Waahh,.. na no dah, y su chica es taaan kawaii ( . ) (.)

Yuki siguieron bailando y bailando, y bailando, y bailando, daban vueltas, iban frente-atrás, izquierda-derecha, se movían de un lado a otro por todo el lugar, poco a poco, la pista de baile se empezó a llenar de parejas hasta que ya nadie se quedó quieto, todos estaban bailando, después de un rato cambiaron a unas más movidas.

Suguru comía, no tenía pareja para bailar ya que le daba pena entrar solo, ¿y si se lo comían? (o.o) (//) la verdad es que, como apenas tenía 16 años de edad cualquiera podría violárselo o aprovecharse de él y robarle su celular (º0º!), cualquier cosa, por esas y muchas más razones, no quería entrar a bailar.

Sakano-san estaba casi en las mismas condiciones, solo que a parte de tomar su ponche vigilaba que la madrastra no se enterara de la presencia del peli rosado, y hablando de ella, se le estaba acercando, se asustó por un momento, pero resulta que solo iba por ponche.

-¿Sakano-san?

-Eh... U-Usami-san.. eh.. Buenas noches, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-No le importa –y se va con su vaso de ponche; esa mujer si da miedo.

Por otra parte, Hiro estaba bailando muy tranquilamente, de repente sintió que alguien lo tomaba de las caderas, se volteó muy asustado.. ¡y era K! (-.-U).

-H-hola K.. hehe..

-Hola.. (n_n) ¿te estás divirtiendo?

-Si

-Me alegra (n_n) (o.o?), ¿oye no es ese Shuichi? –ambos voltearon hacia un escenario, si era el peli-rosado (O.O), estaba hablando con un muchacho que tenía el micrófono en mano

-Si, si es el, ay no.. ¡va a cantar! ¿ya se quiere ir o que?

-No lo sé, pero si lo vamos a poner "_stop!_" entonces hay que hacerlo _now_

-¡Shu! ¡Shu! –gritaba Hiro, pero el peli rosado no lo escuchaba

Se veía claramente como "la niña" de cabellos rosas le explicaba algo al del micrófono mientras se pasaba las manos por las orejas, después el muchacho se fue, y en eso, la criatura fue con los de la banda, les explicaba otra cosa, ya cuando todos entendieron llegó el muchacho y le dio al de vestidito amarillo unos audífonos con micrófono, Shuichi se los puso sonriendo (n_n) y el muchacho bajó del escenario.

-¿Me escuchan? –preguntó el de zapatillas de cristal, al arreglar el sonido, se agachó para subirse un poco el vestido hasta las rodillas, le mostró su dedo pulgar en alto a un muchacho en los efectos de sonido, y este, asintió- bueno, les cantaré una canción, se llama, "World is mine" –luego asintió

"Esa voz.. la he oído en otro lugar" pensaban varias personas del público, entre ellas, Touma y la madrastra.

_Sekaaaaai dee, ichi-ban ohime-sama (quiero ser la única princesa en tu mundo) –_empezó Shu

_Sou-yu atsukai kokoro-eteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... (debes saber cómo actuar cuando estás…)_

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Shu dejó de cantar, pensaron que no iba a decir nada, hasta que el niño se sonrío, se señaló con sus dos dedos índices y siguió:

_¡yone! (..¡conmigo!)_

La criatura de vestidito amarillo se empezó a mover de un lado a otro, luego levantó un dedo índice, que bajó después de la primera parte:

_Sono-ichi: (primero)_

_Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto (mi peinado cambié, ¿por qué no has dicho nada?) _–señaló su cabello

_Sono-ni,: (segundo)_

_Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne? (asegurate de verme de pies a cabeza, ok?)_

_Sono-san: (tercero)_

_Watashi no hito-koto niwa (si digo algo tú enseguida me debes responder)_

_Wakatta ra, migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site! (¿lo entendiste bien? ¡no me ignores!)_

_Betsuni, wagamama nante itte nain-dakara (no creas que es porque soy egoísta)_

_Kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte (quiero creer que para ti.. soy la más linda)_

Yuki se ríe al escuchar la canción, ¿en serio su niño quería eso de él? Ja, ja, era su niño, su cosita, su vida, su luz, su existencia y hasta princesa quería ser.

-Tiene talento, debería trabajar para NG Records (n_n) –dijo Touma sonriendo

(NdA: por cierto, la canción no se detuvo ni le corté ningún pedazo, se supone que eso pasa mientras Shu está cantando, por cierto, la canción no es de **GRAVITATION**, es de **VOCALOID**: programas especiales para cantar, no es una serie; está canción tiene varias versiones y les sugiero que vean el video, está graciosito, pero la que Shu está cantando es de Hatsune Miku, una vocaloid de dos laaaaaargas coletas hasta el suelo, su cabello es como azul-verdoso claro, no sé decirles el color, pero es muy bonita, y bueno, mejor sigo con la canción porque ya cambié de rumbo :S).

_Sekaaaaai de ichi-ban ohime-sama (quiero ser la única princesa en tu mundo)_

_Kiga-tsuuitte, nee, nee (date cuenta de que, hey!, hey!)_

_Mataseru nante rongai yo (dejarme esperando no está bien!)_

_Wataaashi wo dare-dato omotte runo? __(quién__ te crees que soy? cualquier chica?)_

_Mou! Nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai! (Bien! Mejor traeme algo dulce)_

_Ima suguni yo?__ (en este momento, ok?)_

_Ah! Check, one, two.._

_!_

_Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho (defectos? Creo que piensas que soy linda)_

_Monku wa yurushi-masen no (y que soy perfecta en todo)_

_Anone? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chottoo.. (sabes? Me estás escuchado? Hey!)_

_Ah! Soreto ne? Shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru deshou? __(sabes qué? Un príncipe en un caballo blanco)_

_Mukae ni kite (que venga a llevarme con él)_

_Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte (que se arrodille y me diga "mi princesa")_

_Betsu ni, wagamama nante itte nain-dakara (no creas que es porque soy egoísta)_

_Demo ne, sukoshi kurai shikatte kuratatte iino yo? (si te hago enojar, sabes que es por fastidiar)_

_Sekaaai de, watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA (quiero que seas el único Príncipe en Mi Mundo)_

_Kiga tsuuite hora, hora (date cuenta que, hey! Hey!)_

_Otete ga aite masu (no te diré que quiero caminar de la mano)_

_Mukuuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA (Mi obstinado y único Príncipe tú serás)_

_Mou, dousite? Kiga tsuite yo hayaku (oh, porque? Por qué no te das cuenta?)_

_Oh, Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai! __Wakatte nai waaaaaaaaaaaaa...! (y quizás no te des cuenta! No te darás cuenta!)_

_Ichigo no nota Shortcake (un pastel de crema con fresas)_

_Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding (un delicioso pudding hecho con selectos huevos)_

_Minna, minna gaman shimasu (todo, todo soy capaz de dejarlo)_

_Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de (por favor, no creas que soy una niña egoísta)_

_Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon (yo también puedo ser buena)_

_Atode koukai suru wayo (te aseguro que no te arrepentirás)_

_Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa.. __(claro! Porque..!)_

_Sekaaaaaai de ichi-ban ohime-sama (quiero ser la única princesa en tu mundo)_

_Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo? (tienes que verme a mí o de lo contrario me iré)_

_Fui-ni dakishime-tareta kyuuni sonna, eh? (que se supone que piense si me abrazas así?)_

"_Hikareru abunai yo" sou-itte soppo muku kimi... (según tú dices que hay peligro en el camino...)_

_...Kocchi noga abunai wayo (...de seguro tú eres aún más peligroso)_

_Ah! Hey baby!_

_! (.)_

Y muchos aplausos por parte del público. Yuki se estaba riendo silenciosamente, ese niño sí que estaba loco, cualquiera de sus otras prometidas no se habrían atrevido ni se les habría pasado por la cabeza cantarle o hasta bailarle algo así, esa criatura si que era original, ¿será por eso que le gustaba tanto?

El niño, todo contento se bajó el vestido.

*****Les explicaré un poco que tanto bailó porque entre la canción no se puede explicar bien, si te aburre leer esto, entonces adelántate hasta ver algo en negrita diciendo "**hasta aquí, sigue leyendo.**" *

Al empezar "sekaaaaaai de..", movió los brazos lentamente hacia arriba, y ya que dijo "yone", después de tocarse las mejillas con sus índices, movió las caderas de un lado a otro como modelo, cuando cantó "sono-ichi.." mostró un índice señalando "primero!", cuando pasó la parte de "sono-ni" puso los índices a los dos lados de su cara en vez de "segundo!", y cuando dijo "sono-san" mostró los dedos pulgar, índice y medio de su mano izquierda para expresar "tercero!".

Cuando canta "no creas que es porque soy egoísta" se pone de perfil, se agacha un poquito, pone sus manos en puños, y los sube y baja agitándolos hacia arriba y abajo, luego se voltea y hace lo mismo.

Cuando grita "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" pone los puños a los dos lados de su carita mientras cierra los ojitos y abre la boca lo más que puede.

Cuando canta "si te hago enojar" sus ojitos brillan como cuando regañan a un niñito y este se hace el inocente, luego, en la parte "sabes que es por fastidiar" sonríe con sus ojos mirando a un lado y sus manos en signo de "amor & paz" mientras pone cara de "je je, gané".

En el pedazo que dice "quiero que seas el único príncipe en Mi Mundo" entrelaza sus manos y las baja mientras pone ojos de corazón, como los enamorados.

En la parte de "sabes que? Un príncipe azul..." entrelaza sus manos y las pone al lado de su cara mientras sobreactua que piensa en él, cuando dice "que me diga: mi princesa" finge que está enfrente de él tomando su mano para darle un beso en el dorso.

Cuando está la parte de "un pastel de fresas con crema" toda esa parte pone cara de "se me antojó.." mientras babeaba con una gran sonrisa, en la parte de "todo, todo soy capaz de dejarlo" mueve los hombros mientras se hace hacia enfrente y hacia atrás lentamente.

En "mi obstinado y único príncipe serás tú" pone sus dos brazos adelante com señalando a Yuki.

Cuando canta "de seguro tú eres aún más peligroso" se va cayendo poco a poco con los ojos cerrados con cara de "ya me cansé... ()" con una gran gota cayendo de su sien.

"**Hasta aquí, sigue leyendo."**

Yuki se acercó al escenario, y Shu, al verlo se acerca a la orilla, se puso en puntitas y luego normal, después en puntitas y normal, como preguntando "¿puedo saltar? ¿puedo? ¿puedo?".

El rubio, sonriendo, estira sus brazos preparándose, y el peli rosado, da vueltas brincando, cuando ya vuelve a su posición inicial saltó y cayó justo en brazos de su Yuki, abrazándolo del cuello con sus brazos, y con sus piernas lo abrazaba de la cintura como si no lo quisiera dejar ir, mientras que Yuki lo cargaba con su mano izquierda de la cintura y con la derecha de su trasero.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-O sea, eras mi luz, mi ángel, mi niño, mi vida y ahora hasta mi princesa quieres ser –dice el rubio con una gran sonrisa

-¡Por supuesto(X3)! ¡quiero ser tu todo(.)!

-Necesito aire fresco, ¿me acompañas... princesa?

-Solo si me llevas cargando, ¡mis pies me duelen(.)! –se quejó el pequeño

-De verdad eres una princesa –dice saliendo del lugar

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del lugar...

Estaba Hiro sediento, y fue a la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga mesa de comida, vio una gran botella, y sin preguntar o leer la etiqueta, la abrió y bebió, después se comenzó a marear, miraba borroso.. y esa cosa sabía terrible, pero no le importó, y casi por instinto siguió tomando hasta que llegó K.

-¿Hiro? ¿estás tomando sake? –el chico de largos cabellos reaccionó separándose de la botella para comenzar a toser

-¿S-sa..ke? ¡hip! –dijo con hipo

-¿Es la primera vez que tomas?

-H-hai..

-Ah.. entonces te sugiero que vayamos al baño –dice cargándolo, pero el chico no suelta para nada la botella, al entrar al sanitario lo deja en el suelo

-¿Qué..? ¡hip! ¿hacemos...? ¡hip! ¿aquí?

-Ahora te darán ganas de vomitar

-¿Pero qué..? –y antes que llegara el "hip" su cara se puso de color verde, se volteó y rápido fue a devolver lo que ni siquiera había comido

K se volteó para darle su espacio, miró por el espejo como Hiro levantaba el trasero para acercarse más al escusado, y su mente pervertida comenzó a trabajar (:L), pensando en tantas cosas sucias relacionadas con el chico que, a comparación de él, era un niño.

Pero después, algo en su mente le dijo "no Crawd, ¡no puedes hacerle esto! A tu esposa, tu dulce esposa, tu pequeño hijo, a ti.. a Hiro" se detuvo al pensar en como pensaría Hiro de él.

IMAGINACIÓN DE K #1...

Hiro con la camisa abierta llorando mientras se cubría con su chaleco, y K tratando de explicarle.

-¡No! ¡K, aléjate de mí! ¡eres un sucio pervertido, aléjate! –le gritaba asustado el muchacho

-Fue un error, no quería hacerte daño.. –se excusaba Crawd terriblemente arrepentido

-¡No, basta! ¡no te acerques!

-Por favor, entiéndeme.. es que.. me confundes tanto Hiro, por ti siento algo tan fuerte y profundo..

-De seguro es lujuria –dijo sonrojado y con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡No! ¡para nada! ¡jamás te haría daño!

-¡Me acabas de traumar permanentemente!

-¡No era mi intención! Solo quería.. probar.. como sería un momento a tu lado.. cómo habría sido si tu hubieras llegado antes que mi esposa, antes de que nos casáramos.. a lo mejor tú y yo estaríamos juntos..

-¡K idiota! –y sale corriendo dramáticamente

-¡! –grita K con mucho dolor

IMAGINACIÓN DE K #2...

-A lo mejor tú y yo estaríamos juntos..

-Ohh, K...

-Hiro, te amo como no tienes idea

-K, yo también te amo –y se acercan para besarse..

Pero los ruidos de vómito interrumpieron el sueño perfecto, notando a K con una gran baba saliendo de su boca.

Hiro, cuando sintió que ya no podía más, se levantó y fue al lavamanos para verse en el espejo. Tenía su cabello alborotado y un gran sonrojo.

-Enjuágate la boca

-No quiero.. –dijo como niño pequeño, se le había quitado el hipo, pero le daba tanta flojera enjuagarse..

-Hazlo

-No.. –y K, sin más remedio, tomó agua, besó al niño y con su habilidosa habilidad, le pasó el agua que tenía en la boca hasta que se le inflaron los cachetes; entonces movió lentamente la cabeza del chico de izquierda a derecha para enjuagarle la boca, y luego lo dirigió al lavamanos

-Escupe –y Hiro solo se agachó y abrió la boca, K repitió lo mismo una y otra y otra vez, hasta que ya no supiera a vómito.

La verdad era que aunque sabía terrible, eran los labios de Nakano Hiroshi, el niño que le atraía, era tan especial, y le tenía tanto cariño, lo ayudaría en cualquier cosa, la que sea.

Para K, el simple hecho de besar los labios de aquel individuo era emocionante, tan único, no se comparaba a nada, era una química tan fuerte, cada beso que le daba, hacía que su corazón latiera mil veces por segundo.

Al terminar, se separó un poco del menor.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Dame otro beso.. –dijo Hiro borracho

-¿¡Qué!? ¡no! ¡no puedo, soy casado!

-¿Por quéeee? ¿no me queres? –dijo en tono inocente mientras movía los hombros

-¿Qué? No, si, te quiero mucho Hiro, mucho, mucho, pero no puedes.. –se calló al ver que Hiro ponía cara de niño pequeño, como si lo estuvieran regañando, K cerró los ojos, pero al abrirlos no estaba

Se volteó, Hiro estaba con la botella en mano saliendo del sanitario, K se apuró a seguirlo. Nakano Hiroshi, de 20 años de edad, estaba borracho, mareado y chocando con todo lo que le pasaba por enfrente, mientras que K, lo seguía de cerca; cuando lo alcanzó, lo tomó de la cintura, lo volteó, y lo subió a su hombro.

Salieron al aire libre, al patio trasero en el extenso pasto, Crawd K. Winchester recostó a Nakano Hiroshi en el suelo, quién sonreía como bobo.

-Cálmate un poco, ¿puedes? –dijo K

-Dame un beso.. y seré feliz... (*w*) –dijo mientras un hilo de baba caía de su boca

-Se nota que perdiste la conciencia

-Quiero más sakeee... –el rubio de cabellos largos le quitó la botella, la miró, Hiro solo había tomado un cuarto y era bastante grande- sakeee.. –insistía el otro tirado en el suelo

-No, ya no hay

-Si haay.. –dijo frunciendo el ceño, y K, para no seguir las órdenes del chico, se bebió el resto de la bebida sin problemas, como si fuera agua natural, y después responde con un "ahhhh...".

-Necesitaba un poco

Hiro se sienta con las piernas abiertas como niño pequeño, le quita la botella vacía al mayor y lame la boca (¡de la botella! ¡No de K!), después mete la lengua.. y se atora, K se empieza a reír de la torpeza de Hiro, ya no se veía tan inteligente.

Crawd jala la botella, liberando de esta manera la pequeña lengua de Hiro, K la revisa y al ver que está bien, empuja al chico al piso cuidadosamente y lo besa.

La mente decía lo mismo una y otra vez: "¡déjalo! ¡estás casado! ¿vas a herir a tu esposa de esta manera? ¡le estás siendo infiel cruelmente! ¡ella nunca te engañaría con otro!" más sin embargo, Crawd la ignoraba totalmente, en ese momento solo quería disfrutar.. hasta que, un pensamiento le llegó a la cabeza:

"¿Y después qué? Lo vas a violar.. y arruinarás su vida con un trauma permanente.. así de fácil.. nunca volverá a hablarte".

Y eso fue más que suficiente para detenerse. Abrió los ojos y miró a la persona que estaba debajo de él; perderlo sería algo tan terrible.

Su vida era toda una báscula. De un lado se encontraba su familia, y lo que la caracterizaba era la imagen de su esposa; del otro lado estaba su trabajo y amistades, representado por Hiro; en otras palabras, dos personas importantes para su vida, si uno de los dos caía, el equilibrio se perdería y nada podría ser normal. Necesitaba de los dos para ser feliz.

-Hiro..

-¿Eeehh...?

-Eres.. tierno, amable, inteligente.. me gustas tanto pero,.. no puedo estar contigo.. –dijo K aprovechando la borrachera del otro- te necesito, quiero que lo sepas.. ¿ok?

-Yo también te quiero –"como un amigo" pensó K, se inclinó un poco para darle un beso en la frente, y por arte de magia, Nakano Hiroshi se quedó dormido.

Crawd K. Winchester, se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó, como si quisiera protegerlo del mundo. No tenía nada más que hacer. En un rato la comida iba a estar lista. Tenían que entrar.. ¿o ya la sirvieron?

¿Qué importa? En casa se podía preparar un sándwich.

No quería dejar solo a Hiro, pero no se lo podía llevar inconsciente, y tampoco quería despertarlo.

"Mejor me quedo aquí" pensó el rubio de cabello largo.

Media hora después...

A K le dio tanta, pero tanta hambre que le llamó a Sakano para que le llevara un plato de comida, el cual, se devoró completamente dejando el plato limpiecito (^^).

Todos habían comido, y estaban satisfechos, mientras tanto, con la familia de Yuki Eiri...

-Mmmm.. estuvo delicioso –decía Touma con su sonrisa de siempre mientras saboreaba el último pedazo de su comida

-Lo sé, mis felicitaciones al chef –dijo Mika limpiándose con una servilleta

-Oigan, ¿dónde estará mi hermano? –Esta pregunta fue de Tatsuha, quien le ayudaba a Ryuichi a cortar su filete

-No sé, na no dah.. demo, ¡este plato está delicioso! (w) –comentó Ryuichi mientras sacudía a Kumagoro, entonces, Tatsuha le acercó a su novio una coliflor (NdA: para los que no sepan que es, por qué yo tampoco lo sabía, es como un brócoli, pero blanco y es más durito, y para los que no saben que es un brócoli, es un mini arbolito, totalmente verde y saludable para que crezcas sano y fuerte! .)

-Come Ryuichi

-¡Waah! ¡coli-coli nooo! –gritó el mayor en forma chibi- sabe malo (.) a Ryuichi no guta –dijo chiqueado

-Pero te hará crecer grande y fuerte, muy fuerte

-Nou.. Es malo, muy, muy malo, Kumagoro dice que es malo

-No, esta vez Kumagoro se equivocó, ahora abre la boquita y te doy un besito -dijo con una sonrisa, Ryuichi aceptó feliz asintiendo, luego abrió grande la boca, masticó el arbolito y con lagrimones enormes de cocodrilo de lo tragó- ¡muy bien! Ahora tu premio –y le dio un beso en la boca, tal y como había prometido

-¿Dónde está mi hijo que no lo encuentro? –dijo el monje buscando entre todas las parejas

-Eiri-san salió con su novia al patio trasero, dijo que querían un poco de "privacidad" –dijo Touma, todos se sorprendieron al oír la respuesta

-¿Por qué no me respondiste cuando te pregunté?

-Estaba tomando mi vino, gomen (n_n)

-Pues.. ¿qué tanto querrán hacer? –preguntó su esposa

-A lo mejor una fábrica de niños –dijo Tatsuha pervertidamente

-¡Nooo! ¡todavía no se casan! ¡eso es impuro! –decía el padre preocupado

-Padre, Eiri tiene AÑOS sin ser puro, ya deberías saberlo

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero aunque sea, podría ser un poco respetuoso con su futura esposa

-¿Cómo sabes que si se casarán?

-Deben casarse, Eiri necesita una compañera eterna a su lado

-La novia de Eiri tiene talento –dijo Mika- tiene una bonita voz, curiosa y extraña pero adorable

-Creo haberla visto en algún lugar... –dijo Touma astuto, ningún hechizo podría despistar a su increíble ingenio- de seguro es una gran fan de Bad Luck –o tal vez si..

Afuera, en el patio trasero..

Yuki y Shu estaban platicando tranquilamente.

Era tan fantástico, casi como un sueño, Cenicienta jamás pensó ser tan feliz en una noche, y menos con un hombre así.

¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan perfecto?

De repente, reaccionó, al sentir la mano de Yuki entrelazarse con la suya, después vio como le quitaba los guantes.

-¿Qué haces, Yuki?

-Te quito los guantes, ¿qué no ves? –le contestó dulcemente

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero tocar tus manos, no tus guates –dijo mientras se le acercaba más

-Yu-Yuki.. (o//o) –dijo totalmente rojo

-¿Qué? ¿no quieres que me acerque? –y se aleja, pero no suelta su mano derecha

-¡No!.. si, yo.. etto... tú.. ya sabes (//) –Yuki se ríe y se le acerca para recostarlo- Yuki..

Yuki le da un beso para callarlo, le besa las manos, las sujeta y las pone a los lados de la cabeza del niño, le abre las piernas y se poe entre ellas, mientras Shindou se sonrojaba aún más, si es que se podía.

El rubio se lo quería comer a puros besos, así que dejó los labios del peli rosado para ir a su cuello, en ese instante se dio cuenta de algo que lo hizo sentir entre enojado, celoso, decepcionado y triste.

-¡Shu! –exclamó Yuki separándose del cuello del mencionado, quién, instintivamente, se llevó la mano derecha al lado izquierdo de la zona- ¿estabas saliendo con alguien?

-¿Qué? ¡no! ¡Yuki! ¡no lo malinterpretes! –se sentó el niño con Yuki aún encima- escucha, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que mi madrastra hizo de todo para que no viniera?

-Si..

-Bueno, Hiro me había comprado un traje, pero la madrastra hizo algo para que mis hermanastras lo rompieran, y aprovecharon para morderme y hacerme moretes, me lo hicieron en las mejillas, mi cuello, mi brazo y mi pierna –dijo señalando las zonas mencionadas-; luego apareció mi hada madrina y me curó lo suficiente como para que ya no me doliera ni se notara, al menos, no mucho, y me dio un vestido y una limosina, tienes que creerme

De acuerdo.. no sabía qué hacer: estaba la opción uno, dejarlo por hacerlo parecer idiota detrás de él, o perdonarlo y seguir con él.

Difícil elección, y no podía creer la decisión que había tomado..

-Te creo. –dijo simplemente, aunque era toda la verdad, Shu no cabía en la felicidad

-Yuki..

-Si me dices que los aliens existen, que una viste una sirenita, que los puercos vuelan o que te ayudó un hada, yo te voy a creer –aseguró besándolo

-¿Todo?

-Todo lo que me digas –siguió besándolo en el cuello

Shu lo abrazó, lo más fuerte que podía, sus piernas abrazaban la cintura del mayor y sus brazos, la espalda. No quería que se fuera, era lo más valioso de su vida, y no lo perdería nunca.

Mientras se dejaba besar, se dio cuenta como la mano traviesa de Yuki llega hasta su muslo.

-Lindos calzones –dijo revisando por debajo de la falda.

-¡Yuki! (o//o)

-Je, je.. color amarillo, lindo color –dejó su pierna, al menos su vista, porque su mano no se apartaba de ese lugar.

Shu volteó a otro lado, entonces notó como sus guantes se desvanecían poco a poco, hasta que ya no quedaba rastro.

¿Qué pasó?

Con Crawd..

Una hermosa noche llena de estrellas.

Lástima que la criatura que se encontraba a su lado se encontraba durmiendo, porque sería una bonita vista para una escena romántica.

¿Qué hora es?

¡Hora de ver el reloj!

Levanta su brazo izquierdo para revisar bien su reloj de muñeca, y se levanta rápido al ver que son las...

Con Shuichi..

Una apasionada noche de besos, abrazos y palabras (SOLO ESO! NO SEX!.).

-Shu, te amo.. tienes que.. casarte conmigo –duji para después hacerle un chupetón en el cuello, aún tenían ropa, pero le encantaba ese niño, le hacía sentir mil cosas diferentes a la vez

-Yuki.. yo.. si.. acepto..

El rubio, al oírlo, se detuvo para verlo a los ojos. Estaba más rojo que un tomate, pero sonreía y sus ojos brillaban tanto...

-¿De.. verdad? –preguntó ilusionado

-Si.. Yuki... también te amo...

Y lo besa en la boca.

El momento perfecto en su terrible y asquerosa vida.

Nada podría arruinarlo.

-¡¡!!

Al oír el grito, los dos se asustan, se dejan de besar y voltean a ver a K a lo lejos.

-¡¡K!! ¿¡¿¡QUE NO VES QUE ME ESTÁ DICIENDO ALGO IMPORTANTE!?!? –gritó el mencionado histérico al ver que si se podía interrumpir hasta el momento más perfecto

-¡¡¡¡¡¡SON LAS 11:58!!!!!

-¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡QUÉ!?!?!?!?!? –respondió Shu sorprendido- no puede ser.. se me fue el tiempo..

-¿Qué dices Shu? –dijo Yuki confundido

"Oh, no.. tengo que darle una explicación a Yuki.. demo.. no tengo tiempo.."

-Lo siento Yuki, me tengo que ir..

Rápido se pone las zapatillas (que Yuki le había quitado hacía un par de segundos, o minutos.. ¿horas? No sabía. El tiempo se le había ido), se levanta y antes de irse corriendo, se agacha, voltea a ver a Yuki y lo besa, y le dice:

Te amo.

Y sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede, ahora sí, como si fuera el fin del mundo, y la verdad lo sería.

Su madrastra, sus hermanastras, la familia de Yuki.

Tanto peso en sus delicados hombros, tenía que correr, si descubrían que era hombre, entonces "adiós boda".

Al llegar con K, no se detiene solo da vuelta a la derecha, donde estaba la puerta, y casi se detiene al ver a Hiro inconsciente en sus brazos, más sin embargo solo sigue corriendo con K un par de pasos adelante.

-¿¡Qué le pasó a Hiro!? –preguntó el peli rosado mientras corría

-Se durmió por beber tanto sake

-¿¡Bebió sake!? ¡pero él no lo soporta!

-Lo supe muy tarde, lo siento, apúrate "princesa"

Y siguen corriendo. Al llegar a la salida, en medio de las escaleras, Shuichi se tropieza y se le cae un zapato.

-¡Shu! –gritó Yuki al verlo tirado en el suelo, se acerca corriendo para ayudarlo, y al levantarse Shu solo dice:

Gracias, lo siento, te amo tanto.

Y lo besa. Se da la vuelta y sigue corriendo sin importarle su otra zapatilla.

Tatsuha, Ryuichi y Mika, que casualmente se encontraban allí, vieron la escena y quisieron detenerla, pero al ver al rubio tan tranquilo se detuvieron.

La madrastra, al ver a "la niña" corriendo apresurada, y todavía, subiéndose a la limosina donde estaban los amigos de Cenicienta, comenzó a sospechar y fue por sus hijas.

Shu siguió corriendo, al ver la limosina con Sakano y Suguru arriba, y Sakano pitando el claxon, corrió más rápido.

K ya había subido con Hiro en brazos, faltaba Cenicienta quién al entrar, cerró la puerta y Sakano en ese mismo instante, pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Salieron de la zona y llegaron enfrente de la mansión, Sakano frenó, entonces, del graaaaan automóvil, empezaron a salir polvos hasta que, se dividió en dos; la parte de enfrente, una camioneta blanca que era de K, y atrás un auto negro, el de Sakano.

Salieron rápido del auto, K tropezó y cayó de espaldas con Hiro encima.

Shu cuando salió, unos polvitos lo rodearon y su vestido (con todo y accesorios) desapareció sustituyéndolo el traje roto de hace tan solo unas horas.

Se miró, no le importó, era la mejor noche de su vida.

Se tiró al suelo, y movió los brazos y piernas como si planeara hacer un ángel de zacate (pasto).

-Soy tan feliz –dijo sonrojado con sus ojitos cerrados

En ese momento, Hiro abrió sus ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vio fue a K, se sonrojó y rápido se quitó de encima, alejándose un poco de él.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! (///)–gritaba Hiro mientras agitaba sus bracitos, con miedo de que K ya no le hablara

-Está bien (n_n)

-¿Cuándo llegamos a la mansión? –preguntó Hiro tan inocente, luego, atando cabos, se dio cuenta- ¡me quedé dormido!

-¡Noo! –dijo Shuichi con sarcasmo para después reírse mientras se sentaba, Hiro, al verlo tan feliz, supuso que algo había pasado

-¿Qué pasóoooo? ¡cuéntameeeee!

-Si, Shindou-san, ¿qué tal tu noche?

-¡No sea tímido Shindou-kun!

-Está bien. Después de cantar, pues, comimos... y.. salimos –miró el suelo sonrojado- y.. me besó... y... que me ama.. y... (w) me pidió matrimonio

-¿¡QUÉ!? –fue la respuesta sorprendida de todos

-Ah, por cierto –dijo Suguru- tu madrastra viene en camino

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? –y entraron corriendo a la mansión Usami

Entonces, 4 minutos con 23 segundos y 52 punto megasegundos, llegó la madrastra en su pequeño auto negro anticuado.

De él, salió primero la mayor, enojada y con grandes sospechas hacia su "inocente", malcriada, malagradecida, p**ra, maldita de su sirvienta.

Después salieron las hermanastras llorando.

-¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! –chillaban

Entraron a la mansión..

-¡Cenicienta! –gritó la mujer con voz dura

-Mande, milady –responde la criatura con un vestidito negro con blanco, encajes blancos por enfrente, un delantal, la falda un poco levantada, un sombrerito de sirvienta, un plato redondo en manos y sus zapatitos de siempre.

La madrastra volteó, y se dio cuenta de los invitados; eran los amigos de Cenicienta.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Pues, me bañé y me cambié, después me puse a ver tv, ya que no tenía nada que hacer, ¿por qué la pregunta, milady?

-No te hagas la idiota –y sin importarle los invitados, la jala del brazo hacia la cocina- ¿fuiste al baile hoy?

-No, estuve aquí, tal y como usted dijo: si no terminas de hacer tus deberes, y no consigues un traje que ponerte, no podrás ir, ahora, le repito, ¿por qué la pregunta, milady?

Miró los ojos de su sirvienta, buscando que se arrepintiera y dijera algo diferente, pero eso nunca llegó.

-Por nada

-Gracias, ahora, ¿me puedo retirar?

-Si, vete.. ah, y Cenicienta, ¿arreglaste nuestras..? –y antes de terminar, la sirvienta le respondió

-Sus pijamas se encuentran perfectamente dobladas, cada una en su cama y habitación respectiva, sus cepillos de dientes están listos y con pasta dental, preparados para usarse en este instante, las luces están apagadas, por favor, apáguelas cuando ya no las ocupe, ¿algo más? –preguntó con tono de comercial, pero la madrastra negó con la cabeza lentamente

-Que eficiente –dijo mientras caminaba por las escaleras

En la sala..

-¡Buaaaahhaahaaa...! ¡Yuki me ignoró por esa tonta! ¿por qué tenía que llegar?

-¡Pero se veía tan hermo-osaaa! –admitió Noriko llorando, de repente, Ayaka volteó y miró a Hiro, las lágrimas se detuvieron y fue corriendo

-¡Mi amorrrrr! –gritó la ilusionada

-Eh.. hola –dijo Hiro medio asustado

-¡Ni pienses que fui al baile solo por Yuki Eiri, en serio te estaba buscando! –mintió, como si a Hiro le importara

-Eh... ok.. bueno.. yo..

-Ayaka son mis amigos, no los tuyos, gracias por vigilarlos –dijo Shuichi entrando a la escena, salvando la pobre alma de Hiro

-Call me –le susurró Ayaka antes de irse, ya después cuando estaban solos..

-Y hasta cree –dice Hiro todavía asustado

-¿Qué te dijo, Shindou-san? –preguntó Suguru

-Que si había ido al baile –suspiró- gracias por todo chicos, les debo tanto

-No importa Shindou-kun –dijo Sakano mientras se levantaba

-Aahh.. –bosteza K- tengo muchas cosas que hacer _tomorrow_, nos vemos luego..

Y poco a poco se van, Shuichi se despide y agradece (otra vez); cuando todos se van, limpia la mesa, lava los trastes que usó, los seca, los guarda y va a la cochera, se lanza a la cama y se duerme sin molestarse en cambiarse o levantar las sábanas.

Se acuesta bocabajo, y voltea su rostro a la izquierda, entonces mira la zapatilla de cristal, la que no desapareció.. pero no estaba amarilla, ahora solo era transparente; era tan extraño.

La limosina, el vestido, los aretes, la diadema, el antifaz, todo desapareció a excepción de las zapatillas, la otra se encontraba en la fiesta y esa era el único recuerdo de que esa noche fue real, no una fantasía.

-Te amo tanto Yuki...

Y se queda dormido.

¿Continuará?...

* * *

**N**ota **D**e la **A**utora:

Bueeeno.. espero que les haya gustado^^

Ya me vooy

Wii=3


	6. ¡La zapatilla!

It's.... Cinderella

Capitulo6: ¡la zapatilla!

Esa fiesta, 12:17 de la madrugada

Allí se encontraba Yuki Eiri.. con una extraña y pequeña zapatilla de cristal en sus manos, estaba pensando en la, o más bien, "EL" dueño de aquel objeto, hasta que un grupo de personas se pusieron enfrente de él, levantó la vista, y era su padre, su Mika, Touma, Tatsuha y Ryuichi.

-Gomenasai.. na no dah.. –dijo un poco triste Sakuma Ryuichi con un gorrito de conejo rosa

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te dejaron plantado, hermano –a Yuki se le apareció una gran gota de sudor, una venita y un tic en el ojo de la pura furia por el malentendido

-No me dejaron plantado.. ella tenía prisa y se tuvo que ir –respondió tratando de calmarse

-Pero, Eiri.. salió corriendo –dijo Mika

-Por la prisa

-Eiri-san, ¿qué haremos ahora? Tu damisela se fue

-Simple; mañana iré a su casa, le devolveré su zapatilla, le pediré matrimonio y mandaré a su madre a la cárcel

-¿Qué? ¿eso es todo? –dijo Ryuichi sorprendido

-Si, no hay nada más –bosteza y el de gorrito rosado miró la zapatilla, la cual, había quedado transparente, no tenía el color amarillo de hacía un par de horas

-Demo.. eso no es romántico, na no dah! –se quejó el de traje rosita

-Pues.. no, pero es más rápido –responde mientras se levantaba para irse, pero antes de dar un paso Ryuichi le arrebata el objeto de las manos- dámelo –le ordena Eiri

-Si yo fuera ella me encantaría que hicieras algo romántico por mí, y yo considero muy romántico que le midas esta zapatilla a todas las chicas de la ciudad

-¿¡TODA LA CIUDAD!? –dicen todo el grupito, incluyendo al rubio, sorprendidos

-Bueno, hasta llegar a su casa claro

-No estamos en un cuento de hadas o la película de Cenicienta para hacer eso

-Es eso o no te doy la zapatilla –se le queda mirando (9.9)

-Está bien

Y el que en ese momento traía el zapato en sus manos, se puso feliz, de la nada sacó un mapa del tamaño de la mesa con la imagen de la ciudad, las rutas, calles, casas, nombres, residencias, hoteles, restaurantes, etc.

-Empezaremos desde... –y pone su dedito en la orilla de la ciudad

Justamente, la orilla contraria en la que aproximadamente se encontraba el peli rosado, y Yuki, al darse cuenta le pegó en la cabeza al pequeño chibi, quien, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, puso el dedito en la orilla contraria, la que se encontraba a unas 2 calles de la casa del niño.

-Quise decir desde aquí.. –dijo sobándose el chichón

-Al menos está cerca de su casa.. –dijo Eiri- ¡pero tú vas a ponerles la zapatilla a las demás(.)! No quiero estar batallando

-Ok, na no dah (^w^) –dice alegre en modo chibi

-Voy a anunciar la noticia –dice Touma comenzando a marcar en su celular.

Más tarde, en todos los canales estaban Seguchi Touma con su esposa y con Eiri, anunciando lo de la zapatilla y su "maravilloso plan".

La emoción comenzó a correr por toda la ciudad, todas las muchachas comenzaban a peinarse, a cambiarse, a ponerse zapatos, a maquillarse; de todo.

-_Damas y caballeros, hoy voy a anunciarles algo importante._ –les decía Touma en televisión, a los de la prensa, convocó una entrevista (o junta, no sé qué, como cuando Hiro se iba a separar)-_ La noche de ayer una joven de cabellos rosados e identidad misteriosa se fue sin dar nombre o rastro, la única pista que tenemos de ella una delicada zapatilla de cristal; Yuki Eiri-san ha decidido_..

-_¡Yo no he decidido nada! _–susurró un tanto avergonzado el rubio que se encontraba a su lado

-_Que buscaremos a la joven dama de la manera más original que se nos haya ocurrido; le mediremos la zapatilla a cada señorita.. –_el rubio Eiri le susurra algo al oído pero nadie le escucha a excepción de Touma, que solo asiente- _..a toda señorita con vestido, nadie debe faltar, esta actividad empezará por el medio día así que, prepárense (^^)_.

Todos en la ciudad habían visto la noticia, excepto la dulce criatura con mucho sueño que barría el mismo lugar de hacía media hora, soñando con la fantástica noche anterior.

-Lalala... tara.. –tarareaba el niño la canción con la que bailaban él y su "príncipe azul"- yo quieeero ser, la única princesa en tu mundo, siempre deeebes saber cómo, actuar cuando estáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas.... conmigo –cantaba en voz baja el peli rosado

-¡Niñas! ¡niñas! –gritaba la madrastra desde el segundo piso, saliendo de su habitación todavía en pijama, hacia el cuarto más cercano: el de Noriko

Shuichi, al ver la prisa que tenía la madrastra subió las escaleras para oír el chisme y se quedó en el umbral de la habitación de Noriko bostezando y con escoba en mano.

-¡Noriko! ¡levántate! –dijo la madrastra apurada mientras abría las ventanas, la hija, al ver tanta luz se esconde bajo las almohadas, pero su madre se las quita junto con las cobijas.

Shuichi se puso una mano sobre la boca, para no reírse por aquella escena, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue reír bajito para que no lo oyeran.

-Cielo, levántate, en serio, esto es muy importante –dijo la mujer, con un tono más cariñoso

El peli rosado al oír el tono de su madrastra se puso melancólico.

Ese era un tipo de amor que jamás podría sentir.. claro, existía el amor entre padre e hijo, que le daría a sus niños si es que los llegaba a tener, pero ese era otro tema.

Casi no conoció a su madre. Tenía vagos recuerdos de ella. Era.. mmm... amable, dulce, cariñosa, positiva.. mmmm... su cabello era.. ¿lacio? No, rizado... Color... rosa oscuro.. casi rojo.. ¿o sea que su cabello se haría rojo cuando creciera? Ahh, nooo... a él le encantaba ese color rosita, pero volviendo al tema; sus ojos eran.. ¿verdes? ¿azules? ¿morados? Bueno, el caso era que por allí el tono.

Ella era delgada, sí, eso sí. También era.. mmm.. muy hermosa.. La madre de Hiro, era su mejor amiga. Y Hiro siempre hablaba de cómo era la amistad entre ellas, de acuerdo con lo que su mamá le contaba. La ciudad entera tuvo el honor de conocer a mujer tan perfecta, todos excepto él.

¿Por qué? Murió cuando él estaba pequeño, de una enfermedad misteriosa y sin cura.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó a Noriko quejarse.

-¿Por qué, madre? –dijo medio dormida

-Levántate, ven; ¡Cenicienta deja de estorbar! –le gritó a la "sirvienta" al pasar por el umbral, siendo seguida por la chica que parecía más un zombi que una persona y por el chico de vestido

En el cuarto de Ayaka...

La madrastra entró rápido prendiendo la luz para poder abrir las cortinas, mientras le gritaba a su hija lo mismo que a la anterior, Noriko, con mucha flojera solo se acostó al lado de su hermana y cerró los ojos.

Cuando la mayor se volteó y miró a las dos flojitas durmiendo, se enojó, les quitó las cobijas y almohadas y les dio una fuerte nalgada, cada mano en cada trasero (.) (es decir, su mano izquierda en el trasero de Ayaka, y la otra mano en el de Noriko).

Las dos gritaron y se empezaron a sobar mientras trataban de sentarse.

-O se levantan o les doy más fuerte –dijo hartándose

Shuichi, al ver la escena y la amenaza en serio se quiso reír, pero sabiendo las consecuencias, se tapó la boca para reírse en voz baja por un buen rato.

-¿Pero.. porque tan temprano madre? –preguntaba Ayaka mientras se restregaba los ojos

-¿No han visto la tele? ¡toda la ciudad ya lo sabe!

-¿Qué cosa madre? –dijo Noriko un poco más despierta

-Muy bien. –Y se pone en frente de la cama, mientras la sirvienta peli rosada seguía viendo la escena en el umbral de la puerta, riéndose todavía- ¿se acuerdan de la muchacha de anoche?

El chico de vestido se calla de repente al oír que hablaban de él.

-¿La que nos robó a Yuki-san? Ay mamá, parece que quieres que me suicide.. primero mi Hiro-san me rechaza y ahora él.. ¿qué tiene ella que ver en esto? –dijo Ayaka

-Pero se veía tan hermosa.. que envidia –admitió Noriko bajando la vista, sintiéndose miserable a comparación de "ella"

-Su vestido debió costarle una fortuna. De seguro era el vestido el que creaba esa ilusión de su "belleza" y no sé qué –dijo Ayaka celosa, Shuichi sentía que se iba a sonrojar por tanto halago

-Bueno, escuchen; Yuki Eiri la está buscando, porque como ella se fue con prisas y todo eso, no dejó rastro alguno a excepción de una delicada zapatilla de cristal

-¿¡Qué!? –gritan las dos sorprendidas, esa noticia en serio las despertó

-Sí, y todavía no termino –dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa triunfadora- su "plan" es medirle la zapatilla a todas las chicas de la ciudad, empezando por la orilla que está cerca de nuestra casa, ¡y ya empezó! Ya está a tres casas de la nuestra, ¡muévanse!

-Pero.. ¿y si a alguien le queda la zapatilla? ¿qué pasará con ella?

-Se casará con Yuki Eiri –y ahora si...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fue el gran grito de emoción de las dos, la madrastra con mucha felicidad se tapó los oídos, pero Shuichi parecía no escucharlas.. estaba en otro mundo.

"_Se casará con ella"_

"_Se casará con ella"_

"_Se casará con ella"_

"_Se casará con ella"_

"_Se casará con ella"_

"_Se casará con ella"_

"_Se casará con ella"_

"_Se casará con ella"_

"_Se casará con ella"_

"_Se casará con ella"_

Era lo que se repetía mentalmente.. No se lo creía.. ¿era verdad o un sueño? No. Él bailó con Yuki Eiri. Él se fue a prisas. La zapatilla de él. Él se casará con Yuki Eiri.

Al darse cuenta de que no era otra fantasía una gran sonrisa cubrió su hermoso rostro.

En la realidad, las dos chicas estaban más, mucho más que apuradas, iban de un lado a otro con ropa en las manos.

-¡Cenicienta, lava esto rápido! –le dijo Noriko

-¡Cenicienta, limpia mis zapatos! –le ordenaba Ayaka, pero Shuichi no reaccionaba, y se dieron cuenta de esto las tres.

"¿Qué le pasó?" fue la pregunta de las mujeres, porque si estuviera despierto se movería rápido sin pensarlo.

-Oh, hay que apurarse –dijo el niño dándole la montaña de ropa a Ayaka medio soñando- ya vienen en camino –y se dio la vuelta muy feliz

Las tres se miraron confundidas.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Noriko

-Las que deberíamos estar así somos nosotras, no él

-Creo que ya sé que pasa. Niñas, preparen ustedes solas su ropa, en seguida vuelvo –dijo esto último como una orden y fue a seguir a la traviesa sirvienta, que en estos instantes bajaba las escaleras bailando de un lado a otro, tarareando una canción de balada.

Shuichi inocentemente se había descubierto él solito, seguía su camino a su habitación, sin saber que su "milady" iba detrás de ella para detener a aquella traviesa criatura.

Al entrar a su cuarto, se miró en su espejito de cuerpo completo, junto al objeto estaba un mueble donde tenía su cepillo, sus cosas (ya saben, su desodorante, su gel, liguitas, moñitos y cosas que su madrastra alguna vez le obligó a usar de pequeño) y ropa interior; comenzó a cepillarse el cabello con una delicadeza casi femenina y sus dulces ojos cerrados.

La madrastra al verlo tan feliz se dio cuenta. Él era la niña con la que bailó el famoso escritor. Y ella, no permitiría que se saliera con la suya, alguna de sus hijas tenía qué casarse con el apuesto novelista y si no, entonces cualquiera que no fuera la miserable "chacha".

Entró al cuarto, en el espejo se podía reflejar perfectamente la figura de la mujer, más sin embargo el niño seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Así que eras tú, ¿no, mocoso?

Al oír la seria voz de su madrastra se asustó y reaccionó, abrió los ojos, al ver el reflejo de la mujer volteó.

-¡Milady!

-¿Cómo pudiste traicionar mis órdenes? ¿cómo te atreviste a ir al baile cuando te dije claramente que no podías ir?

-Milady, yo no..

-No te atrevas a mentirme, te has divertido demasiado, algún día tienes que crecer

-Pero milady, yo..

-¡Cállate! –le gritó, el muy obediente le hizo caso a la orden y se sentó por el susto, estaba temblando _"¿ahora qué?" _pensaba mentalmente la criatura –te quedarás aquí, y pensarás muy bien lo que hiciste

-Pero.. Milady

-¡¿No entiendes cuando digo que cierres la boca?! ¡ni se te ocurra tratar de escapar, llamar la atención de Yuki Eiri o hacer algo! ¡así aprenderás a despertar de una vez! ¡la vida no es un juego y mucho menos un sueño!

-Milady.. ¿qué me va a hacer? –dijo con miedo

La mujer no le respondió, solo salió cerrando la puerta. El peli rosado al ver que la puerta se cerraba fue corriendo para impedirlo, más sin embargo, su madrastra puso seguro.

-¡Milady, no me haga esto! ¡sáqueme de aquí! ¡tengo que verlo! ¡por favor! ¡milady! ¡milady! –gritaba llorando.

En el segundo piso se escuchaban claramente los gritos de dolor provenientes del más pequeño, Ayaka los ignoraba, pero a Noriko le taladraba la consciencia.

Shuichi gritaba y gritaba, sin embargo nadie iba en su ayuda. Se levantó y corrió a la ventana, trató de abrirla pero estaba con clavos por afuera. Su madrastra lo había dejado totalmente encerrado. No había posibilidades de salir.

Fue a la cama para sentarse en medio de ella. Miró a la ventana mientras derramaba lágrimas inconscientemente, al darse cuenta se las limpió, pero eso no impedía que dejaran de salir.

"_¿Ahora qué?"_ pensaba el niño mientras veía las hojas caer del árbol que se encontraba justo al lado de la ventana

Miró a su celular. ¿Cómo no lo pensó?

Llamarle a Hiro para pedirle ayuda.

Tomó el móvil y comenzó a marcar.

-_¿moshi mo-?_ –fue interrumpido por el peli rosado

-¡Hiro! –dijo aliviado pero con la voz aún quebrada

-_¿Shu? ¿qué te pasa?_

-Escucha Hiro, necesito ayuda, ven a la casa, Yuki viene en camino, mi madrastra me encerró

-_¿Qué dices? No te entiendo, ¿qué pasa?_

-Yuki viene en camino –dijo lenta y claramente- y mi madrastra me tiene encerrado en el..

-_El saldo de tu amigo se ha agotado. Te sugerimos... _–decía la grabación por el otro lado del teléfono

-¿Hiro? ¡Hiro! –al ver que si era la grabación y una terrible pesadilla, (era la voz de una mujer) colgó, y ahora sí: a llorar.

En casa de Hiro..

-¿Shu? –preguntaba mientras la grabación seguía sonando, después decidió colgar - ¿qué le habrá pasado?

Y rápido, salió de su casa directo a su moto, con sus guantes y casco, se subió al transporte y la prendió.

En ese momento llegó K.

-¿Hiro? –al oír la voz del amor de su vida (por ahora) con un tono ligero de tristeza, se quitó el casco y apagó la moto

-¿K? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... –trató de hablar el rubio de cabello largo, pero no podía, el otro peli largo se dio cuenta de que en los ojos de K, había mucha tristeza queriendo desahogarse- eh.. –al darse cuenta de la forma en la que era observado bajó la mirada- ¿a-a dónde vas?

-Por Shuichi, estoy preocupado por él, me llamó y estaba llorando, y de repente se cortó la llamada, me dijo algo de Yuki, no sé qué y que estaba encerrado, algo así y que necesitaba ayuda

El rubio se dio cuenta de que el problema de Shindou era mucho más importante que el de él, así que se calmó un poco y levantó la vista.

-Vamos en mi auto –dijo ya con otro tono de voz más seguro

-No, gracias, en mi moto será más rápido –se iba a poner el caso pero K le sostiene el brazo y lo mira a los ojos

-Insisto. –le dijo seriamente, Hiro asintió, bajó de su auto y corriendo se fue al del rubio

En el auto, Hiro podía ver claramente que K necesitaba desahogarse, se sintió mal, pero tenía que ir con Shuichi, y con tono preocupado, habló.

-K.. ¿te pasa algo?

-¿Qué? Eh, no.. ahora lo más importante es _the crazy guy _–dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos (n_n), pero el menor estaba seguro de que algo le había ocurrido

Al llegar a la mansión Usami..

Se estacionaron a un par de calles, y corrieron a la casa, se agacharon a un ladito de la ventana para que no los vieran, y Hiro marcó a su mejor amigo.

Dentro de la casa, Shu, al escuchar el móvil sonar, contestó sin desperdiciar el tiempo.

-¿Hiro?

-_Shu, ¿dónde estás?_ –pregunta yendo directamente al grano

-En la cochera, mi habitación, la madrastra me encerró, la puerta necesita de una llave tanto por dentro como por fuera, y la llave la tiene mi madrastra, entra por la puerta trasera, la de la cocina; Hiro apúrate, Yuki viene en camino

-_¿Qué? ¿por qué?_

-Me está buscando, le está midiendo la zapatilla a todas las chicas con vestido de la ciudad

-_Pero.. ¿por qué haría algo tan tonto si se supone que sabe dónde vives?_

-¡No lo sé pero para mí es algo muy dulce y romántico! (.) ¡ahora no te distraigas y ve por la llave! –le grita desesperándose

-_Ya voy, no me grites_ –y cuelga.

Toc, toc... –se escucha en la puerta-

-¡Ya voy! –grita la madrastra emocionada

Al abrir la puerta están Ryuichi, con Kumagoro en brazos y la zapatilla en una mano; atrás de él estaban Tatsuha y Yuki.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos sean a mi humilde hogar

-Tat-chan, tengo miedo na no dah –susurró el mayor en modo chibi temblando al ver a la mujer

-Ssh.. recuerda que aquí se encuentra la chica de mi hermano, resiste un poco –susurra con una sonrisa

-Ok, demo.. necesitaré otro pantalón –dice convencido

-Hay uno en la limo, te cambias cuando terminemos

-A-aguantaré.. –dijo con un tic en el ojo

-Buenas tardes madam –dice Yuki cortésmente a pesar de que esa mujer no le caía nada bien

-Entren, por favor –dice la madrastra mientras los tres hacen caso a la sugerencia, después, la mujer cierra la puerta

-Bueno, ¿quién será primero? –pregunta Tatsuha con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados (n_n)

-¡Yo! ¡yo! ¡yo! –gritaban las dos al mismo tiempo

-¡Esa zapatilla es mía! –dijo Noriko

-¡No es cierto! ¡es mía!

-¡Mentirosa!

-Era de esperarse.. –susurró el rubio un tanto enfadado, pero todos pudieron oírlo claramente, provocando que las hermanas se calmaran y se sentaran, cada una en una silla

-Primero mi hija Ayaka, ¿no? Su nombre empieza con "A" –dice la madrastra

-Ahh... ok, na no dah (^^) –dice acercándose a la chica, quien al verlo cerca levanta el pie.

Ryuichi le quita la pantufla, y con cuidado le pone la zapatilla, pero no le entra el pie.

-Ya.. casi.. –decía la chica poniendo fuerza para que le quedara el zapato, sin embargo, este no quedaba, el chico voltea a ver a los otros dos, cierra los ojitos y niega con la cabeza

-No es –le susurraba Eiri a Tatsuha

-¿Entonces dónde está? Dijiste que aquí vive

-Vive aquí pero no tengo ni la menor idea de donde esté –y lo siguiente se lo dice a la madrastra- disculpe, ¿dónde se encuentra Cenicienta?

-Ah.. Cenicienta se enfermó gravemente... ehh, no le sugiero que se le acerque, es contagioso, y terrible

-Me encantaría ver a Cenicienta

-Lo lamento. No puede –le dice cerrando los ojos en una sonrisa _"ese mocoso.. solo eso faltaba"_

-Bueno, la siguiente na no dah

-Sigo yo, sigo yo –dijo emocionada Noriko

-Voy a tomar agua –Dijo Ayaka fingiendo desinterés

Fuera de la mansión, Hiro guardaba su celular y se preparaba para entrar.

El menor de cabellos largos rojizos entra por la puerta que el niño le indicó, seguido del rubio de cabellos largos, y se encuentran con Ayaka.

-¡¡Hir-..!! –es interrumpida por la mano del chico

-No grites

-Mi amorrrr... –decía empalagosa- viniste por mí al enterarte de lo de Yuki Eiri, ¿no?

-No, escucha Ayaka, no sé en que idioma decírtelo ni de que manera, pero yo no te amo, por favor, necesito que me des la llave del cuarto de Shu, por favor

-Está bien –dijo con una sonrisa y antes de que el chico pudiera agradecerle, ella continuó- dame un beso

-¿Qué?

-Tú quieres algo, yo también, ahora bésame –cierra los ojos y levanta los labios, pero abre los ojos sorprendida al sentir un frío metal entrando en su boca, al mirar, se da cuenta de que era una pistola, el dueño, obviamente, era K, quien se encontraba celoso en ese instante.

-Escúchame, solo lo diré una vez, _fucking bitch _–(es una grosería en inglés para los que no sepan; no la busquen)- busca en este instante esa llave, te doy 15 segundos para que muevas tu asqueroso trasero y me entregues esa llave

-K, no es necesario, yo puedo solo –le dijo Hiro, asustado por que K fuera a disparar, y aunque la mujer no le cayera bien, no era motivo para matarla (NdA: ay mi Hiro, que inocente)

-Muévete. –le dice K enojado a Ayaka, quien sale corriendo espantada con su madre

-¡Bravo K! –dice sarcástico el peli-café rojizo- ahora nos va a acusar y nos iremos directito a la cárcel, ¿y todo por qué? Porque no pudiste hacerme caso y... –al voltearse mira a Ayaka con la llave en mano

-A-aquí está –dice al punto de las lágrimas

-Ve y abre la puerta –dice apuntando con su pistola a la cabeza de la chica

Van al cuarto, donde Shu estaba llorando sin control, la chica cumple las órdenes y el peli rosado, al verlos entrar, va corriendo a brazos de Hiro, mientras Ayaka se regresaba con su madre.

-¡Hiro..! –le gritaba llorando- ¡Tenía tanto miedo! ¡Me asusté! ¡Creí que no vendrías! –y se puso a sollozar; el más alto, el de cabellos largos cafés, al sentir las lágrimas de su amigo en su pecho, lo abraza más fuerte

-Tranquilo. Todo está bien –le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de calmarlo, luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró-: Yuki Eiri está en la sala y Sakuma Ryuichi le está midiendo la zapatilla a Noriko, si no te apuras no alcanzas –se separa un poco para ver los ojos de su amigo, llenos de lágrimas- y no vayas con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo, lo vas a espantar

El más pequeño se ríe.

-Arigatou Hiro.. –dijo más calmado, pero con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas

-¿Qué esperas? –le dice Hiro

-_¡Run, guy, run!_ –le grita K, Shu se separa, se agacha para recoger algo del suelo y sale corriendo hacia la sala, siendo seguido por Hiro y K, que iban caminando lentamente

En la sala...

-Na no dah, usted tampoco es, señorita –dijo muy amablemente Ryuichi- gomen.. además, Kumagoro dice que la chica que estamos buscando llegará dentro de poco (^^)

-¿Kumagoro? No sé quien es pero..

-¡Él! –y le muestra el peluche de conejo rosa, pero ella lo baja para mirarlo a los ojos

-Pues él está muy equivocado, porque la chica que ustedes buscan soy yo

-Nouu... –le dice infantilmente inflando sus mejillas, tanto que se le pusieron rojas

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos, ¿hay alguna otra dama en esta mansión? Para medirle la zapatilla

-No, le aseguro que no; puede retirarse con la consciencia.. –y la interrumpe un grito que se escucha desde el pasillo

-¡Alto! ¡Yuki! ¡espérame! –gritaba Shindou Shuichi corriendo a toda velocidad, con una mano en alto, Yuki Eiri al verlo sonríe

-Shu.. –susurra, lo suficientemente bajo como para que lo escucharan claramente, mientras se acercaba lentamente al niño, hasta que quedan a 2 metros.

-Yuki.. –dice con la respiración agitada; sin poder evitarlo salta y lo abraza del cuello, para después besarlo en la boca, cuando se separa, lo mira a los ojos y le dice sonriendo-: yo soy la chica de ayer

-Lo sé.. –dijo en una media sonrisa

-¿Entonces por qué hiciste todo esto?

-Por que el novio de mi hermano me obligó.. además, su peluche dijo que sería romántico

-Pues, no se equivocó –lo iba a volver a besar, pero Ryuichi, que había estado observando los pies de la criatura (los cuales en ese momento se encontraban de puntitas), interrumpió

-¡Woow, na no dah! ¡que pies tan pequeños! (w) ¿no te vas a medir la zapatilla na no dah?

-Claro que sí, a fin de cuentas, es mía

-Waah, ¿tienes pruebas?

-Sip. –le muestra su mano izquierda, en ella tenía la otra zapatilla, la madrastra al ver la escena se enoja

-¡Na no dah! ¡siéntese madmoiselle! –dijo en tono infantil y muy contento, Shuichi con mucho gusto se sentó y se iba a poner la zapatilla, pero al ver el berrinche que el Sakuma iba a poner dejó que él se las pusiera, las dos- ¡waahh! ¡na no dah! ¡kawaii! (Kawaii= lindo, hermoso, bonito)

-¿Cómo me veo? –le pregunta a su Yuki

-Bien coqueta –dice riendo, Shu solo se le laza a abrazarlo

-Un momento.. no pensara.. casarse con.. Cenicienta.. ¿o si? –dijo la madrastra, que a pesar de ya haber entendido, no lo asimilaba, no quería creerlo

-A ella le quedó la zapatilla

-Pero.. pero.. –y todos, incluyendo a K y Hiro, se dirigieron a la puerta delantera para salir

-¡Mamáaaaaa! ¡Hiro-chaaan se va! –lloraba Ayaka con mares de lágrimas

-¡Madre! ¡Cenicienta se quedará con Yuki! –empezó a llorar, al darse cuenta que nada podía hacer, la mayor, con sus dos hijas llorando, Cenicienta caminando a la puerta, la presión en sus hombros, el foco se le prendió, y gritó:

-¡Cenicienta es hombre! –todos al oír tal declaración, voltearon; por parte de K y Hiro, ya lo sabían al igual que Yuki, pero ¿qué pensarían los que acomopañaban al rubio de aquella verdad?, era lo que el peli rosado se preguntaba.

Yuki no se asustó en lo más mínimo, solo se le quedó mirando a la mujer, directo a los ojos como si de esa manera pudiera matarla.

Después de un gran silencio, Yuki Eiri abrió la boca.

-Gracias por el dato. –Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por la puerta agarrando a Cenicienta de la cintura, que solo lo miraba entre sorprendido y preocupado

-Ustedes vienen conmigo a la cárcel. –Soltó K, todos voltearon para ver como el hombre de largos cabellos rubios esposaba a las tres mujeres

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no puedo ir a la cárcel!

-¡Mamáaa! –gritaban llorando las dos, mientras K las conducía a su auto

-Hiro, voy a llevarlas, mejor ve con..

-Voy contigo. –dijo el de cabellos cafés casi como una orden

-¿Seguro?

-Sip. Shu estará bien sin mí, ¿verdad, Shuichi? –le preguntó al peli rosado con una mano en la cintura y una gran sonrisa

-Hai –le respondió entendiendo totalmente el mensaje

-Luego me cuentas los detalles –le dijo Hiro subiendo al auto, K, con las Usami y el chico dentro del carro, lo encendió y empezó a conducir.

Un largo silencio se produjo, con el suave viento moviendo el cabello y ropas de las personas que quedaban.

-Entonces... ¿eres hombre? –preguntó Tatsuha inseguro de su propia pregunta, el niño solo asintió- hermano, sabes lo que nuestro padre dijo, una mujer, y tú siempre tienes que hacer justamente lo contrario

-El caso es que fuera feliz con una persona a mi lado, ¿no?

-Eiri-san, solo haz caso a esta sencilla orden, na no dah

-Él no tiene porque enterarse de esto, y no me casaré con nadie que no sea Shuichi –dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Pero..

-Yo te ayudo. –dijo Ryuichi en modo serio, con el conejito en mano tomándolo del bracito

-Ryu-chan.. –le dijo Tatsuha sorprendido

-Yo entiendo lo que es un amor prohibido, no le caigo bien a tu padre, pero no por eso dejaré que los separe; ayudaré en lo que sea necesario, cualquier cosa

-Gracias Ryuichi –dice Yuki en una sonrisa

-Bueno, ¿qué más da? De todas formas, es por la felicidad de mi hermano. En todo te apoyo, onii-chan –dijo en una sonrisa, luego miró a Shuichi- bienvenido a la familia (n_n)

...

Un sueño...

Tenía que serlo...

La familia de Yuki le estaba dando la bienvenida, ya lo consideraban parte de su familia.

Era tan feliz en ese momento, y lo demostró con una dulce sonrisa..

-Ahora solo queda presentarte a tu nueva familia –dijo Tatsuha.

Eso no le iba a bajar los ánimos.

Para nada. Seguiría adelante.

Lo que sea por Yuki.

Hasta el fin del mundo.

Por amor.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande, y cerró los ojos.

Y ahora.. ¿a dónde vamos?

Rumbo a la casa de Yuki..

¿Continuará? :O...

* * *

Bien.

¿Qué opinan?

Espero que les haya gustado (^^)

Más revieews, pleasee!!(w)

Bueno, ya me voy, hay que continuar (^^)

Wii=3


End file.
